The Pass
by MacDuff
Summary: A murder in Chicago and Amestris connects the Elric brothers and Roy Mustang with a unorthodox Chicago detective. Can they solve the crime and prevent the destruction of both their worlds? Set two years after events of FMA Brotherhood. Finally Fixed. R&R
1. Notes

1**I hope you all enjoy this story. The title of this story and it's future instalments are named after songs. I have used the song "The Pass" from Rush's 1989 album Presto to title this one. The lyrics by drummer Neil Peart address youth suicide and the tendency to romanticize it**. ** At the top of each chapter is a line or two from the song, not in any order. Enjoy!**

The Pass lyrics

Proud swagger out of the school yard

Waiting for the world's applause

Rebel without a conscience

Martyr without a cause

Static on your frequency

Electrical storm in your veins

Raging at unreachable glory

Straining at invisible chains

And now you're trembling on a rocky ledge

Staring down into a heartless sea

Can't face life on a razor's edge

Nothing's what you thought it would be

All of us get lost in the darkness

Dreamers learn to steer by the stars

All of us do time in the gutter

Dreamers turn to look at the cars

Turn around and turn around and turn around

Turn around and walk the razor's edge

[- From . -]

Don't turn your back

And slam the door on me

It's not as if this barricade

Blocks the only road

It's not as if you're all alone

In wanting to explode

Someone set a bad example

Made surrender seem all right

The act of a noble warrior

Who lost the will to fight

And now you're trembling on a rocky ledge

Staring down into a heartless sea

Done with life on a razor's edge

Nothing's what you thought it would be

No hero in your tragedy

No daring in your escape

No salutes for your surrender

Nothing noble in your fate

Christ, what have you done?


	2. Different Worlds

**A/N: Consider this the Final Edition of The Pass. All errors should be fixed and it should be easier to read. Big thanks to MegatronLove for saying something about the errors.**

1

_Proud swagger out of the school yard_

_Waiting for the world's applause_- The Pass, Rush

22nd District, Morgan Park. 8:39pm

Chicago, IL

Monday, October 3rd 2011

"Twenty one minutes till our shift is done and I have to give this shit to Shawn."

Sergeant. Nick Peretti, a second generation Italian American cop green eyes and well-kept auburn hair, made his way to the office of Lieutenant. Shawn Meehan, commanding officer of the Chicago P.D.'s Sensitve Investigations Unit. A special sub unit of Bureau of Investigative Services, it handles cases that are too big, too odd, or just plain bizarre for any other unit to handle. And the call Sgt. Peretti got not three minutes ago constituted as bizarre. The call went to him because apparently they tried Lt. Meehan first but he didn't answer. At his office door, Sgt. Peretti opened the door, not bothering knocking. He found Lt. Meehan leaning back into his chair with his feet up on the desk. Dressed in a pair of black jeans, a form fitting, three-quarter sleeve shirt from Genesis's 1986 world tour and semi old Vans slip on's. Nick could tell he was sleeping, so he didn't pull any punches to wake him up.

"Shawn! Get up you lazy son of a bitch, don't you answer your phone anymore?"

Startled, Lt. Meehan picked up the closest hard object, a stapler, and tossed it at Sgt. Peretti's head, which he dodged. Not taking being awoken very well is just one of the many things that make Lieutenant. Shawn Patrick Meehan a very unethical and bizarre detective. A fifth generation Irish American cop, he has several things in common with most full blooded Irish Americans: a pale complexion, tall (he stands 6'3"), and red hair, which, while you could call it short, has some length to it and is unkempt. However, he has one odd trait about him that separates him from the rest of the red-haired Irish: vibrant blue eyes.

"Nick, you better have a good reason for waking me up, because if you don't, they won't find your body for years."

"Got a call to a scene on Lakeshore Drive, a rich couple found a dead guy in the street."

"And, is there more to it than that Nick, because if that's it then whoever called you can go to hell."

As odd as it is to hear them use their first names, it's normal for these two. Back in 1994, when Lt. Meehan was a Field Training Officer, Nick was assigned as his rookie after leaving his hometown of Los Angeles. They have been partners and friends ever since, both transferring to the SIU when two slots opened.

"There is, the detective on the scene told me that there was a sudo- satanic marking near the body."

"If they called us every time a satanic murder occurred, we'd never be able to go home Nick, where is this going?"

"The victim was bisected symmetrically . . . and the right half of his body is missing."

Lt. Meehan's eyes widened when that was said. He got up, grabbed his badge and leather jacket and took off past Sgt. Peretti

"Oh, now you're interested in the homicide? Wait up damn it!"

"Walk faster Nick, you're a disgrace to your ancestors."

"Fuck you, ya stupid Mick. Please tell me I get to drive to the scene."

"Nope, not yet Nick, not till you start shaving."

"Come on Shawn, it's been eighteen years since I was made your partner, and you still won't let me drive. And I started shaving when I was fifteen! "

"I'm happy for you, now shut up and come on. We have half a body to look at."

Lakeshore Drive, twenty minutes later.

Seems that only patrol officers and the homicide detective are here, no one's called the crime lab yet. Strange, well, in my office, strange is the name of the game so who am I to judge. Me and Nick got out of the car and ducked under the police tape.

"Well, look who decided to show his face. Hey Nick, you managed to get him out of the strait jacket to come here."

Detective Paul Hanrahan, what a treat for me. We both joined the force around the same time, in 1992. I proved to be the better cop, making Sergeant in 1996 and Lieutenant 2007 while Paul didn't make Detective until 02'. He's failed the Sergeants Exam three times and he holds a grudge toward me. Not to mention he finds my eccentricities down right annoying.

"Fuck off Paul."

"Easy Nick, we all know he's just angry that he's pushing forty and is still low on the Detective totem pole. So if you can put your anger aside Paul, can show me the body?"

Grunting, he takes me and Nick over to where the body is. And there it was, flush with the curb, body of the victim, well, the left side of the victim. Indeed he has been bisected symmetrically.

"What do yam think Lieutenant, ever seen anything like this before?"

"No Paul, if I did, there would be no need for the Sensitive Investigations Unit. Who found the body?"

"Rich couple driving to see a movie. They turned unto Lakeshore and stopped when they thought they saw a drunk lying in the road. They found him, and this."

He pointed to an ornate looking drawing on the next to the body. It composed of a circle inscribed with a hexagon which was inscribed with a triangle representing. There were nine other symbols inside it. Keeling over it, I looked it over, processing it. He knew what it was, but it didn't look right. Then I gave a look to the body, and it clicked.

"Well, what do you make of it Shawn."

"Look at the body Nick; it was bisected here, judging from the amount of blood. If it was dumped there would be less. And look at the organs."

Going back to the car, I grabbed a set of gloves and put them on while walking back to the body. I kneeled down next to the corpse and pointed out the areas of interest.

"Everything it perfectly halved: The skin, intestines, stomach and every other organ. Even the other lung is gone. Also, if you notice, there is a lack of tool marks. This is just an assumption, but from the look of this body it was not cut with a knife, sword or even a power saw."

"What are you going on about Lieutenant?"

I answered his question as I got up from the kneeling position.

"You ever heard of Alchemy Paul?"

"No, but I'm sure that you, Mister Collage graduate, will tell me."

"Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. It is an ancient tradition, the primary objective of which was the creation of the mythical "philosopher's stone," which was said to be capable of turning base metals into gold or silver, and also act as an elixir of life that would confer youth and immortality upon its user."

"Could you repeat that, because I'm lost."

"I'll have Nick dumb it down for you, Nick."

"Turning useless shit into valuable shit and making you live a very long time."

"Oh, so what does, eh, alchemy have to do with this?"

"According to ancient texts, there were two primary ways of transmuting substances: one was by mixing various minerals to try and make gold or eternal life, the precursor of chemistry. The other was through the use of transmutation circles, like the one next to the body. They believed that if they could transfer their energy into the circle that they could create substances with it. Mind you, the circle had to have within it the ingredients to make the substance."

Paul looked confused by what I was saying, but then again, he's always confused by what I say, and I say a lot . . . damn, there I go again, thinking too much.

"What are you trying to say Lieutenant, spit it out."

"That is a human transmutation circle."

"Human? As in people, like us?"

"Yes, human. A dark and sinister side of alchemy. Whether out of despair, malice or inquisitive hubris, several alchemists have been known to attempt the application of transmutation to human bodies and souls, in essence, playing god with human lives. But, just as the Law of Equivalent Exchange applies to the transmutation of nonliving matter, devastating rebounds can occur in Human Transmutation because human lives and souls are priceless according to the flow of the world."

"That's quite a mouth full Lieutenant, but what do you mean by "devastating rebounds."

"Well Paul, believe it or not, there is actually a chemical "recipe" for the human body. The theory was, if you have the ingredients, you could make a human. But, it was determined that resurrective Human Transmutation is impossible because a soul that has left the mortal coil has passed on into the afterlife and can never be called back by human means. The attempt will cause a rebound due to both the inherent lack of any particular substance able to match a human soul in value and the fact that the initiated transmutation is reaching for an unattainable goal. Of the known attempted Human Transmutations, the rebound has been the taking of parts of the initiator's body out of the living world and into the void of the flow."

"Come again?"

"Your body and/or internal organs will be taken as collateral. In short, in order for a "soul" to be placed in the physical creation, the reaction will take whatever it can from the closest living human. I read a legend of a nobleman and his wife, who were grief stricken by the loss of their only daughter, tried to use alchemy to bring her back with horrific consciences."

Paul and Nick were enthralled by the tale I was weaving, and wind is blowing cold over the lake. Damn, off track, back to the story.

"What happened?"

"Well, when they did the transmutation, the nobleman lost his several of his organs and his wife was . . . deconstructed before his eyes. The final product was not human, but more like a soul trapped in a mound of flesh and bone. It was put out of its misery buy the nobleman and he later died."

"So what, he killed himself?"

"Not likely, while that is a human transmutation circle, it's been altered, so I don't know what it does. And besides, alchemy was proven to be a flawed science, a myth. But either way, this crime does fit the bill for the SIU, so you can go."

"Gladly, you know, you really are freaking sometimes."

"That what your wife tells me when I come over Paul."

"Go to hell Meehan."

Paul left the scene in his car, leaving me, Nick and several other patrol officers at the scene. I guess I had on my puzzled look, because Nick interrupted me.

"Shawn, there's something you're not telling me, something you didn't want to tell Paul. What is it?"

"Would you believe me if I told you Nick?"

"Try me; I'm used to your odd theories."

"I think alchemy killed this man."

"Really, but I thought you said-."

"I meant HE didn't do it himself. This circle, its human transmutation, but it has symbols that you would use to teleport someone."

"What are you saying? Someone teleported the other half of his body somewhere else in the city?"

"Maybe not the city, but yeah, that's about right. Nick, can you handle the scene to the Medical Examiner gets here?"

"Yeah man, not a problem."

"Good, when it's all done hear you can go home, that's ware I'm going right now."

"You ok Shawn?"

"Yeah, long day. See you tomorrow."

East City, Amestris. Outside Command Headquarters

"Where are they, they're late."

"Calm down General, I see them now."

General. Roy Mustang looked toward the open gate and passed the military police and sees the Elric brothers walking over to him. The two have changed in the last two years: Edward has grown noticeably taller, while Al looks much healthier than he did when he got his body back, and still taller than Ed. Even Roy had changed, but not as much, the only thing different thing about him is a thin mustache. When the Elric's got closer, it was apparent that while Al was, in a way, happy to see Roy again, Ed was not having any of it.

"What the hell is your problem General, why did you call us here? We're not in the military anymore."

"I know Ed, but I feel that you and Al would want to see this, follow me."

The General led the two to the body, a perfectly symmetrically bisected human body, judging from its position; it was the victim's right side.

"What the . . ."

"That's what I said too Al. MP's found it two hours ago, that's when I called you two out. Look what's next to the body."

Both Ed and Al looked, and what they saw made Ed see red. A human transmutation circle, but a different kind, one none of them has ever seen.

"A human transmutation circle . . . you mean."

"Yes and no. It's clear that alchemy was used to kill this man, but at the same time we have no idea how or where the other half is."

"You still haven't told us why you brought us here. Spit it out."

Two years and he still had that temper. Ed and Al stood waiting, then it registered what he was asking, and their faces all but told General. Mustang that they had figured it out.

"Look, I know-."

"YOU KNOW WHAT! After all the shit two years ago you expect us to-!"

"Brother, calm down, let him enplane."

Ed got quite, letting Al know that he will listen.

"I'm not asking you to become a State Alchemist again, or even rejoin the military. All I'm asking is for help solving this murder. I'm prepared to give you both temporary commissions, just until this is solved. Let's face it, when it comes to human transmutation, you two are, in a way, experts in the field. I'm asking as a friend, not as a General."

The two brothers stood and thought over the request made by their former commanding officer, and then they looked over at the body. They both answered him at the same time.

"We're in."

Morgan Park, Chicago

Lt. Meehan got to his house a half hour after leaving the crime scene. The Sensitive Investigations Unit was housed at the 22nd District station in Morgan Park, the same Irish neighborhood he was born in. He lived in the same house his great great great-grandfather built, a house that was pasted down to every generation. Parking in his driveway, he exited his car and entered his house, took off his coat and sat in his living room with nothing but a lamp on. His home was furnished the same way it was when his wife, Jamie, designed it. It has been almost two years since her death; she was killed by a Vice Lord gang banger when she took a wrong turn into Lawnveiw.

He hadn't taken her death well, his warped mind coming fully to the surface when it happened. Until then she kept him sane, but with her gone he doesn't bother hiding the fact he just might be a little bit insane. Staring at the blank T.V. screen, he upholstered his duty weapon. When he passed both his Sergeant's Exam and Detectives Exam in 1996, his wife had given him a gift: a black customized Springfield Armory M1911-A1 with Bo Mar adjustable sights, mag-na-ported/bushingless bull barrel, beavertail grip safety, ring hammer, extended slide stop safety, extended slide release, lightweight 3-hole trigger, square trigger guard and ivory grips. As he did every night, he removed the clip and cleared the chamber. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a single Black Talon hollow point bullet and put it in the chamber and clicked the slide forward. Placing the barrel in his mouth, he cocked the hammer and tried to move his finger from the guard to the trigger. But, just like every other night, he could not do it. He closed his eyes hard and fought a mental battle, his rational side winning again. He un cocked and lowered his weapon. Tears started to fall as he did, looking at a picture of his wife.

"Not yet Jamie, one day."

.


	3. Worlds Collide

1

_Staring down into a heartless sea_

_Done with life on a razor's edge_- The Pass, Rush

22nd District, Morgan Park. 10:15am

Chicago, IL

Tuesday, October 4th 2011

The next day all the detectives of the SIU were present and accounted for and at their desks. Lt. Meehan was in his office looking over texts about alchemy, with Sgt. Peretti also in Lt. Meehan's office, which they shared, looking over the faxed over ME reports. Outside the office sat the four other detectives of the unit. At one set of desks sat Detective. James Lancaster and Detective. Mason Donahue. James had short auburn hair and blue eyes, while Mason had long brown hair and brown eyes. While a good pair, the fact that James's ancestry was British and Mason's Irish background was a constant argument between the two. At another set sat Detective. Alex Moore with his very long blond hair tied back and his blue eyes buzzing around. Next to him was his partner Detective. Akira Zanavich. As his first name implies, he is of Japanese origin, on his mother's side. His father, Peter Zanavich, an American of Russian origin, met his mother when he was a Marine stationed at Okinawa. He is the youngest (23) Detective on the job to date, and a damn good one. Lt. Meehan exited his office to see what kind of progress is being made and dictate the day's orders.

Shawn's POV

"Okay people, according to the ME the body showed no sign that any kind of tool, knife or welding torch was used to divide the body. James, do we know who the victim is."

"Yes" he answered while eyeing a note with the victims's name on it. "A Professor Kevin Donaldson, taught advanced chemistry at Chicago University for the last five years. He has a wife and three kids."

"Good, you and Mason go interview the wife, see when the last time she saw him. Alex, you have anything?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then sit on your ass and find something, what are we paying you for anyway?"

"Um . . . I'm looking for Lt. Shawn Meehan."

Myself, Nick and the rest of the boys turned in unison (_odd how that worked out . . . damn it stop thinking!)_To a young female standing in front of the door that leads to the rest of the precinct. About 5'7, black hair tied back, blue eyes and typical female office attire.

"That would be me, and you are . . ."

She perked up when I confirmed my identity. "Detective. Wendy Lawrence, we spoke on the phone?"

"I don't remember . . . NICK! Get in here!"

Nick popped his head out of the officer door, when he saw the young Detective his face went green.

"What have I told you about claiming to be me when women call my office?"

"She sounded cute . . . and she is."

She went red.

"Please close your mouth and stop answering my phone damn it! I'm sorry for the confusion; the man on the phone who thought was me was my subordinate and good friend Sergeant. Nicholas Giovanni Peretti, Nick for short. I'm afraid his Italian hormones get the better of him when women call my phone."

"It's okay, I think."

"Okay, Detective, what can the Sensitive Investigations Unit to for you today?"

"I was, assigned hear. As of yesterday."

She handed me a paper, signed by Commander. Winters, the head of the Bureau of Investigative Services.

"Yes you were and welcome, by the way, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Hey Akira, just got a new Detective and she's twenty-one." From the corner a quiet "damn it' was heard.

.

"Don't mind him, up until a minute ago he was the youngest Detective on the job. Okay, you will be assigned to . . . me and Nick until you run screaming from this unit or we get another probie you can pair with.

"Really Shawn?"

"Can it Nick. I suppose you were informed about this unit?"

"Yes, this unit handles cases that are outside the normal realm of police work that require specialized Detectives to solve the crimes."

"Very good. Well you came in at the right time: we have a hot case. A professor was bisected symmetrically and left on Lakeshore Drive. Take a look."

Just as I handed the photo to her the phone rang (_two words with the letters "ph" in it . . . shit!_) Back to the phone, I answered as Detective. Lawrence looked at the picture.

"Lieutenant. Shawn Meehan . . . yes . . . wait a minute . . . Shed Aquarium Parking Lot . . . hello?" The man at the other end hung up the phone before I could finish. "Nick, come on we gotta go, you to Probie."

"Where to Shawn."

"Shed Aquarium, I just got a call from telling me he had knowledge of the case and wanted to meet. Come on."

East City Café, Amestris 10:40am

After yesterday's tense situation, the Elric's, General Mustang and Winry Rockbell, who arrived in town late last night, were sitting at an outdoor table at a local café.

"This is nice, isn't it Ed?

"I guess Al, sorry about yesterday General, I just wasn't ready for a call back."

"Not a problem . . . Colonel."

This made Winry giggle.

"It's good to see you again Roy, it's been to . . ."

She stopped talking and a look of fear washed over her face. The three men looked in the direction she was staring. A man in an all-white suit with a matching fedora and purple tie was standing in the street. His long black hair was tied in a neat ponytail, leaving two long strands of hair loose in the front. He was tall and thin with piercing eyes colored blue. They all knew who it was but couldn't believe that he was alive. The three men stood and said the man's name in unison.

"KIMBLEE!"

"Guilty as charged. How have the heroes of Amestris been in the last two years, I hope your all doing well."

"How are you alive, Pride absorbed you!"

"Relax General, in due time. But now, I'll just use the four of you in an experiment."

He placed his hands on the ground, and in an instant a transmutation circle lit up around the four of them. Lightning flew around them as they were lifted into the air, then in and instant they were gone, replaced by the oddest thing that anyone had scene: the front end of a 2006 Ford Crown Victoria. Only Kimblee knew what it was, but everyone else was dump struck. Kimblee was too, but for a different reason.

"What the hell, where's the rest of it? The whole thing should have been . . . damn. Looks like I underestimated that cop."

Shed Aquarium, Chicago. 10:35am

I pulled the Crown Victoria into the parking spot. Nick was in the passenger seat and Det. Lawrence was in the back. The lot was empty, very empty.

"I don't get it Shawn, where's the informant?"

"I don't know, let me get out and take a look."

The wind was cold again today, damn lake wind. I did a sweep of the area, nothing. But I noticed something on the ground from under the car, sticking out from the side. I kneeled down and looked under the car. It was a transmutation circle . . . oh shit! By the time I stood up sparks was flying.

"NICK BACK THE CAR UP NOW!"

"Shawn what the-."

"JUST DO IT!"

When he managed to get to the gas pedal the sparks had turned to lighting, along with a bright light and a powerful wind. At the last second Nick had most of the car out of harm's way. Then a metallic thud came from the car. When the light died I saw what the thud was: the front end was gone. Nick and Wendy exited the car, their faces said it all.

"Shawn..."

"Yeah Nick."

"Where's the rest of the car?"

I pointed to the ground before answering, "Alchemy Nick."

"Like last night?"

"No, this one is not human transmutation; looks purely like teleportation . . . are you okay Wendy."

"Yes, wow, that was amazing!"

Nick's eyebrows rose a little at that comment. "I think I know why she was put with us Shawn. What caused this, there isn't anyone out hear."

"Said perp must be somewhere else, this must be the exit."

"Exit?"

"Yeah, front end went to where he was, so if there was something in the other end . . . speak of the devil, look up in the sky."

Just as they looked up a young man with golden blond hair landed on the roof of the car. Nick and Wendy covered their faces from the glass. Me, I just stood there as a second blonde haired man landed on the first one, followed by an older gentleman with a thin mustache.

"Are they alive!"

Noting Wendy's concern I check, all three were groaning.

"They're good, well, there not dead anyway. Heads up Nick!"

This time he was quicker looking up, and when he did he braced himself and stretched out his arms, catching a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, names Nick Peretti, how you doin?"

She blushed and sadly looked smitten with the Italian Stallion.

"For Christ sake Nick, she just fell from the sky . . . oh wait, that's been your dream since the Academy hasn't it."

Behind me a table full of food and four chairs hit the parking lot. I looked back to make sure that was what hit the pavement.

"Soup's on."

Wendy laughed at the remark, but Nick just rolled his eyes. "Where do you get your humor Shawn, really?"

"Your sister, who is about the same age as the young lady your holding. So stop staring at her tits and put her down."

"He can hold me all he wants."

"See, she doesn't mind."

"Nick..."

"Sorry babe, boss man says I gotta put you down."

"Huh . . . Win . . . Winry."

The voice came from the now dead and dented car. The first crash test dummy was still on the roof, expected, he did have two grown men land on him. The older man rolled onto the ground and the younger one was on the trunk. I wandered to the car and looked down at the face of roof guy. He eyes are gold . . . odd, that is not even possible, even with a mutation.

"Where...where are we?"

"Chicago."

"Where is that . . . somewhere near Amestris?"

Amestris . . . nope, not a real place. Golden eyes, non-excitant place . . . could it be? I noticed that his foot was exposed due to a missing shoe. It was made of metal.

"Nice foot, why is it metal?"

"It's automail, don't you know that?" he answered while rubbing the back of his head.

Golden eyes, non-excitant place, automail, transmutation . . . OH HELL YES !

"Shawn, what's with the grin?"

"The Multiverse ! It's true, HA !"

"The what?" Nick scratched his head in wonderment.

"The Multiverse Theory is a hypothetical set of multiple possible universes, including the historical universe we consistently experience, that together comprise everything that exists and can exist: the entirety of space, time, matter, and energy as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them! Nick, they are not from our universe!"

By now the older gentleman was up on his feet. He was dressed like he was military, but not ours. He was listening, because he had a question.

"Okay, then what universe is this."

"Well, here's what I can tell you, and all of you all better listen. It's October 4th, the year is 2011. Your present location is the City of Chicago, in the state of Illinois. And the front end of my car is where you four used to be."

Eventually they all were on their feet. The short one finally spoke up again.

"Who are you people?"

"Ah, where are my manners. Lieutenant, Shawn Meehan, these are my coworkers: Sergeant. Nick Peretti and Detective. Wendy Lawrence.

"Are you military?"

"No, Chicago Police."

He looked down and saw the transmutation circle and he almost lost his mind.

"That's the same circle that bastard Kimblee used on us! What's it doing here?"

"I would guess that it was put there so we would switch universes. We were parked right over it before I noticed the circle and told Nick to back up."

"You knew what it was? Alchemy exists in this world?"

"Before last night I would have said it was nothing but a flawed science used by Renaissance scientist to try and make gold and would later die off in the wake of Chemistry. But now it seems that the power was there all along, but due to its stigma as junk science it was never used again."

"Well Shawn, I guess Alchemy did cause our bisected body."

The older gentleman and the short one perked up at that comment.

"Did you say bisected? Do you have a picture?"

"Yes, Wendy, hand me the photo."

She did, and I showed it to them.

"I'll be damned; it's the left side of the victim."

"Guess this means our cases are connected. Nick call the precinct we need an SUV."

"Got it."

I turned back to our visitors from another universe. "You know my name, but what are your names?"

"Edward Elric."

"Alphonse Elric, I'm Edward's little brother."

"Roy Mustang."

"Winry Rockbell"

"The pleasure is all mine. Got a car Nick."

"Yep. Akira is on his way."

"Good. I think while we wait and while we're in the car we should tell each other about our worlds and compare notes on our murder."

This case is getting weirder . . .


	4. Traviling Around Drunk

1

_Martyr without a cause_-The Pass, Rush

**A/N: from here on out when Meehan is have a mental confrontation or the voice in his head is talking, it will be in **_**Italics**_**.** **When he's thinking or talking in his head, 'they will have commas around them'**

22nd District, Morgan Park. 11:35am

Chicago, IL

Tuesday, October 4th 2011

After a very eventful ride back to the precinct (it took all of Akira's strength to keep Winry from dismantling the car) the four travelers from another world were standing in the squad room. The whole way here I got the full story about who they are (although Ed was hiding something, something to do with is metal leg.) But that can wait for another day. After hearing about how they got here and a little about the man who did it, I was sure beyond a reasonable doubt that somehow are connected. Of course, I in turn told them about our world and what it entailed. Back to the matter at hand: what course of action should be taken?

"Well Ed, seems the only option here is to join forces, what do you think?"

"I have to agree with that, what do you think Al."

"Yeah, looks like that's the way it has to be."

Nick tapped my shoulder. "One problem Shawn, they're not cops, they may be military back where they're from it doesn't mean squat here."

"I know that Nick, I was going to call Commander. Winters when we were all in agreement of the situation."

"And tell him what? Hey, we have for people from another universe who would like to meet you and are connected to a case?"

"No, ask him to come down and see the proof. Can any of you for do Alchemy?"

"Roy can, Al can to a little, Winry doesn't, and I used to."

"What happened?"

"I gave it up to save my brother Al. I could do it without a circle."

This sounded interesting, no circle. "Not to rub it in, but could you show me how that worked?"

"I don't see why not Lieutenant."

"Call me Shawn."

"Right, say I wanted to turn this desk into a large basin, I'd picture it in my head, clap my hands together like so, then just put my hands on the desk and-."

A crazy light show like the one at the parking lot occurred, and when the lights died down the unused desk was indeed a large wash basin. We all were in awe of what just happened, especially Ed. Then James had to speak.

"I thought you couldn't do it anymore?"

"I...can't! I shouldn't have been able to! I gave up my Gate! What the Hell is going on!"

Gate, hmm, gates . . . _say it already!_

"Edward, by gate, do you mean The Gate of Truth."

Everyone looked at me like I shot a random person on the side of the road.

"I thought you said alchemy didn't, how do you know about The Gate of Truth?"

"I didn't say it doesn't exist Ed, I just said it is not used, and there are many texts on the subject. For the rest of you, my subordinates, The Gate of Alchemy, also called The Gate of Truth, The Portal, but most commonly The Gate is a metaphysical and possibly metaphorical structure. It is the source of alchemical knowledge and the entrance to God's domain, where no mortals are meant to tread. Kind of like St. Peter's Gate, but much cooler and not watched by an old dude with a book. You said that you gave up your Gate, meaning that you used it as a direct path for your alchemy, that's why you didn't need a circle."

"How in the hell do you know all of this! What are you!"

"Calm down Ed. James, what did you get from the wife?"

"Not much, he was a good man, loved his job, and he had a rivalry at the University with another chemistry professor named Alan Greenwood."

"Good you and Mason go and secure the scene at the Aquarium, and take Wendy with you. Alex and Akira, go see this Alan Greenwood. Mush."

The four of them left to do their respective chores, leaving Ed, Al, Roy, Winry, Nick and myself in the squad room. Ed was still tripping about the desk.

"Ed, I said calm down. Nick, converse with them a bit, I'll be in my office."

"Doing what?"

"Calling Commander. Winters, the look at the transmutation circles again . . . I have a thought."

Squad Room

As soon as the door to Lt. Meehan's office was closed, the group began to converse, Ed kicking off the conversion after get a hold of himself.

"Don't take this the wrong way Nick, but your Lieutenant is a bit of a weirdo."

"Brother, don't say that! He seems like a smart guy to me."

"You two don't now the half of it. Shawn was born a genius, no kidding. He graduated high school at age thirteen, and then graduated Michigan State University at seventeen with a degree in Psychology, with a minor in Behavioral Science."

"Oh wow. If he's so smart, why is he a police officer?"

"It's his family's tradition Winry. He's a fifth generation cop, hell his dad was the Superintendent of Police that means he ran the whole police department."

This made Roy perk up a little. Sense the military controlled the police in their world, he didn't' meet a whole lot of men who wanted to have their kids follow their footsteps. Even an ego maniac like Roy had to feel humbled by Lt. Meehan.

"But why does he act like he . . . crazy?"

"Brother!"

"ED!"

"WOAH, its cool, trust me, Shawn actually admits to people that he might be a few cards short of a full deck."

"Really?"

"Really Ed. Shawn once said it was like trying to play solitaire drunk with fifty-one cards while a rough trick named Jim is trying to ass rape you. That sentence alone should confirm what you suspect."

"Yeah . . ."

"Anyway, nobody knows why he's the way he is, not even Shawn fully knows why. He thinks it's related to his intelligence. In return for having a high IQ, he ended up mildly insane."

"Does it affect his work at all?"

"Believe it or not, no, sometimes it helps. Especially when we have to deal with kids. They find him down right funny."

The door to Lt. Meehan's office opened, and they all turned to listen to what he has to say.

Lt. Meehan's POV

"Oh Edward, I think I figured out you four got here and why you have the ability to transmutate again."

Ed bolted over to me office followed by the rest of them. "How did you figure it out that quick!"

"I'm just that good; now, I looked over the transmutation circles and noticed that several of the markings were nothing like any I've found in books. Turns out whoever made this mixed in Latin with alchemic symbols . . . and changed the function of The Gate."

"That's impossible Lieutenant, you can't change its function."

"Sorry Roy, wrong choice of words. The Gate's function was not changed, but it had an extra job tasked to it. According to the symbols, when the reaction is activated it reconfigures the entrance/exit point of The Gate. I'm assuming that passing through The Gate is a no no Edward?"

"Yes, it's tantamount to trespassing on your landlord's lawn. You're violating the most basic law of Alchemy, and death is the usual outcome."

"That's what I figured, which is what makes this circle so amazing. It changes the path. When you were teleported, you entered The Gate, but instead of taking you to your God, you exited into our world. Same goes for the front end of the car; it entered The Gate and exited into your world, to the terror of your people."

They know I'm right, and the look on their faces tell me that they are impressed.

"That still doesn't explain why I have my abilities."

"Yes it does Ed! You may not have trespassed on God's lawn, but you still entered and exited The Gate of Alchemy, like Roy said, you can't change its function: all it did was spit you four out in the wrong place. If I'm right, Al should be able to do what you did too, and Roy shouldn't be affected because he knows Alchemy."

Ed and Al looked at each in stunned amazement, then Al walked out to the basin that was once a desk, clapped his hands together and touched them on the basin, and in a flurry of light the basin was a desk again. "Holy shit he's right! Brother I can transmutate without a circle just like you!"

Everyone was looking at Al when after he blurted out a swear word.

"Did Al just swear?"

"Yes he did Winry, yes he did. Oh, and I need all of you to go down to the shooting range, Nick will show you the way."

"Why the shooting range Shawn?"

"Commander. Winter, while somewhat mad over the half a car and skeptical of what I told him, is coming to see if what I told him is true, so you three bring your A game."

Shooting Range, Thirty Minutes Later

Sgt. Peretti was just finishing setting up the targets when Lt. Meehan and Commander. Winters entered the range. "This better be good Lt. Meehan, because as it stands I find this very unbelievable."

"Come on Commander, you read what I wrote in the report, I may be a little off in the head but not to the point of making this kind of story up. And here we are."

Ed, Al, Roy and Winry were standing in a line waiting for Commander. Winters.

"Commander. Winters, meet Colonel. Edward Elric, his younger brother Colonel. Alphonse Elric, their friend Winry Rockbell and the Elric's superior, General. Roy Mustang. Everyone this is Commander. Dale Winters, the head of the Bureau of Investigative Services."

Commander. Winters shook their hands then backed up to where Lt. Meehan was standing.

"Now Lieutenant, what about this demonstration you told me over the phone?"

"Ah, yes, you recall the report you read?"

"Yes, about . . . Alchemy was it?"

"You're about to witness it. First up to plate is Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist"

General. Mustang stepped up and showed his hands to Commander. Winters, letting him know they're where no tricks involved. Walking up to the yellow line, Roy held out his hand palm up and placed his fingers in the snapping position.

CLICK.

A large jet of fire left his finger and engulfed two of the targets down range, charring them both in an instant. Commander. Winters mouth fell open in disbelief what he just saw happen before him.

"How . . . how in the hell did he do that Lieutenant?"

"It's all in the gloves' sir. According to Roy his gloves are made of "pyrotex/ignition cloth" and embroidered with unique flame alchemy Transmutation Circles, these gloves create a spark when Roy rubs his fingers together and allow him to manipulate the concentration of oxygen in the air surrounding his target, raising its density to a level at which it becomes combustible and creating narrow pathways of oxygen through which he can direct the ensuing flame birthed by the spark. The 'snap' sound is caused by the instantaneous speed at which the gases and sparks react together and pop. Nifty trick, uh? ED! You're up!"

Taking Roy's place, Ed walked up to the line, clapped his hands and when he set them on the ground, huge rock spikes shot at the targets and minced them. Then he fixed the damage he did to the range, good as new.

"He doesn't need a circle to use Alchemy, all he has to do is clap and set his hands down as you just saw. So do you believe me now Commander?"

"Yeah . . . kind of have to with that demonstration. What do you need?"

"TAD for these four, official too. Badge, ID, dress uniform etc. If I recall Commander, there are four open Sergeant slots in this unit?"

"It's your fault they're open Lt. Meehan, you didn't want too many cooks in the kitchen."

"Yeah well this case is a big job and need all the cooks I can ge-."

Lt. Meehan's phone cut him off with its ringtone. It was Det. Donahue, he put it on speaker. "Mason, you better have a good reason for calling me."

"Oh I do Lieutenant, we got to the scene and not five minutes later another visitor fell from the sky?"

Ed and Roy ran to the phone when they heard that, and both yelled "Really!" at the same time.

"Who was that Lieutenant?"

"Ed and Roy, now what happened?"

"We got to the parking lot and started to number and take pictures when the circle started to light up. We got out of the way, but then a woman fell from the sky."

"Where did she land?"

"On what used to be your car Lieutenant. Oh, and we lost a number sign, I think it went to where your front end is."

"Mason shut up and tell us who it is?"

"Damn Ed, here I thought the Lieutenant barked orders. I'll put her on the phone."

Over the phone they could hear Detective. Donahue telling the woman how a cell phone works, then he put her on."

"Umm. He...hello?"

"Riza?"

"Hawkeye"

"She sounds cute"

"NICK!"

Sergeant. Peretti had to cover his ears when everyone in the range yelled at his name.

"You know her Roy?"

"Yes Lieutenant, she's my adjudicate . . . and a taskmaster."

"I heard that General."

By now Commander. Winters had a headache and wanted to leave."Ok Lieutenant you got what you want, I'm guess this new person will be joining us."

"Why not? Thank you Commander, that will be all."

Commander. Winters left the shooting range with some pep in his step, it was clear to all involved he has had is daily dose of weird from SIU.

"Mason, you still there?"

"Yeah, so you want us to bring her to the station?

"Pronto, and empty the trunk of my old car and bring all that's in it here."

"You got it."

When Lt. Meehan hung up Al tapped him on the shoulder.

"Lieutenant, what is TAD"

"It's a military/cop for Temporary Additional Duty. But since no one likes getting more work, it's been reworked to also stand for "Traveling Around Drunk."

East City, Amestris

Kimblee was on the outskirts of East City in a rundown bar witch happened to have a back room with a phone. Before he dialed it, he placed a small apparatus on the rotary wheel then dialed an unknown number. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello."

"What the hell went wrong"

"Kimblee, what-."

"Instead of to policemen I got the front end of a car ! What went wrong you idiot"

"Hey, can it Kimblee. I said it will work on the Alchemy end ! It's not my fault that he backed the car up! I told you not to underestimate Lieutenant. Meehan, I told you that there was a very good chance he'd find the circle before you could activate it. The man has more intelligence than a god damn think tank ! Don't worry, this is just a minor snag in our plans. Relax."

"I'll try, but nothing else better fuck up or I'll kill you myself."

Shooting Range. Lt. Meehan's POV

Twenty minutes after they hung up Mason arrived with the new arrival: a rather attractive woman in her mid-to-late twenties with a slender, yet muscular and curvaceous build, short blonde hair and brown eyes. She saluted and said her name and rank in a stern tone.

"Lieutenant. Riza Hawkeye."

"Okay, you don't need to salute me, this is not the military. Lieutenant. Shawn Meehan, Sensitive Investigations Unit. What, may I ask brought you to my world Ms. Hawkeye."

"When I heard that the General was transmutated away, myself and Major. Armstrong got to the scene I had him activate the circle with me in it."

"That, wow, that was stupid of you."

Roy whimpered behind, I was about to ask why when the barrel of a pistol was in my face. Nick, Mason and James went for their guns, but I stopped them.

"You don't take insults very well do you?"

"No, she doesn't. That's why I don't do it, or why anyone does it for that matter." Retorted a cowering Mustang.

"Good to know Roy. Ms. Hawkeye, how can you be sure I won't draw on you?"

"You're right handed?"

"Yeah . . . "

"You're wearing a left-handed holster on your right side. When you draw the only thing pointing at me is the hammer."

"You are right, beautiful and smart." I drew my gun, and just like she said, the back of the gun was pointed at the gut. "But there is a reason for my poor gun handling skills Ms. Hawkeye."

"What . . . humph!"

With a flick of the wrist the gun was pointed in the right direction. "So people think I'm stupid."

Now the barrel of my gun is at her gut, not the hammer. Speaking of said gun part, she went to cock hers.

"No no, let's make it interesting. Don't cock yours, I won't cock mine. Then we'll see who can kill the other one first. I'll give you a head start, ya know, since mines a semi auto and you have a revolver."

The joy in my voice was unnerving her, but buy god I had to gig for it under her hard exterior. Her trigger finger quaked a little.

"That's right, do it come on . . . pull the trigger!"

Time slowed down as her finger started to put pressure on the trigger(_No_). The four travelers cringed and my two detectives had their hands ready to draw and fire if she succeeded in killing me(_No_). I watched as the hammer got pulled farther and farther back(_No_) as she pulled on the trigger(_No_). Then at the last possible moment, when the hammer started its split second trip to the primer of the first bullet(_NO!_), my left hand ripped into her view. I stopped the hammer from striking the bullet with the space between my thumb and pointer finger. It hurt like a mother fucker when the hammer hit my flesh. Ms. Hawkeye let out a squeak, then I took the gun away from her.

"I'll have to take your weapon, the Webley Mk VI Revolver is not an approved weapon, nor is it's.455 Webley round. If all of you will follow Sgt. Peretti, he will get you your picture ID. Then meet back hear so you can receive your duty weapon. Be off."

Nick and the others left, but Ms. Hawkeye was still standing where we had played our little game. Her eyes I noticed had fear in them.

"You too Riza, GO!"

She snapped out of it. "Sorry, sir, I'll go with them."

She hurried off to the rest of them, fear motivating her pace more than duty. Once again, Jamie, you will have to wait.


	5. Locked and Loaded

1

_Raging at unreachable glory_-The Pass, Rush

22nd District, Morgan Park. 1:09pm

Chicago, IL

Tuesday, October 4th 2011

Sitting outside the room where the ID's were being, Roy and Riza waited. Right now Winry was in the office getting her proper credentials. Right away Roy could tell that something was wrong with her, something had shaken the normally stoic Lieutenant, literally, her legs were shaking. Roy knew part of the reason, the little incident at the shooting range, but something about it was different. She's stared down enemies just like that before, and she has never acted like this. Roy scouted his chair closer to her. "Hawkeye, is something wrong?"

"What? No sir I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Lieutenant. Something is wrong. You've had your gun against many heads before, what about this has you shaking."

"...Roy, there is something wrong with him."

"I know that, I've been here close to four hours."

"No, no something more than that. While he was staring me down, his body was, it was like he was fighting with himself."

"How so?"

"His eyes were dead Roy, they wanted me to pull the trigger, he wanted to die. But out of the corner of my eye I saw his left hand twitching, that's when it shot up and stopped the hammer. It's almost like something inside him made him stop. It, it was a little scary."

"Relax Hawkeye, I think he was just letting you know that putting a gun to his head doesn't scare him. He did turn his gun you to you know."

"I guess you're right, maybe that trip here messed with my head. I'm fine now General, you can go away now."

"Oh how you wound me!"

Roy moved back to his original spot and Riza regained her normal composer. But in the back of her head spun the other things that the incident had stirred up inside her, things that she **wasn't** about to tell him. As scary as it was to stare down a man who wanted to die, she still had to admit that he was very captivating. She started to think that maybe it wasn't his will to die that she saw in his blue eyes, but a lack of fear. She started to talk to herself in order to sort it out.

"I don't know . . . either way . . . "

Then the other thing that formed in her head came to the surface . . . attraction.

"What am I? ..."

The man making the ID's poked his head out just a Winry was leaving. She smiled at Riza and Riza smiled back.

"Ms. Hawkeye, you're next."

Shooting Range. One hour Later

All that is left is to hand out and test their abilities with it and they can be given their badges. Somewhere between getting their ID's and uniforms they were given a short version of the rules, can have five ranking cops beating suspects like it's the 1968 Democratic Convention. I had them all lined up from tallest to shortest, just because I can, wearing their protective eyewear and ear phones. In front of them was a table loaded with several type of hand guns. Nick and Wendy were on either side of me.

"I know that some of you can use your Alchemy as a weapon, but we can't have you shooting flames or spikes in public, so you all get guns. But, there are some things we have to go over first. To start off, all officers are permitted to carry handguns manufactured by Beretta, Glock, Ruger, SIG Sauer, Smith & Wesson, or Springfield Armory, as you see before you. Next, you have a choice between three calibers of ammunition: the small 9mm, a decent round, but a suspect can live if shot with one. The .40 S&W round, also known as the .40 Short &Weak, but don't let the name fool you, this is a good round. And my personal choice, the .45 APC,or in my case, the .45 Super. Big hitting and guaranteed to kill what you shoot at. Any questions so far?"

Riza spoke up about the bullet choices. "Why only three choices' sir, and what is the difference between APC and Super?"

"Because these rounds are proven effective. Some of your smaller rounds, be it a .22, .38 or .380 are not very powerful, magnum rounds like the .357 and the .44 are overkill for a cop to carry, people would start to think we want to kill suspects on purpose. And the .50 round is regulated to military only and is major overkill. And to answer your second question, the .45 Super cartridge is dimensionally identical with the older .45 round, but offers an average 300 feet per second (ft/s) improvement in muzzle velocity."

She looked impressed, and she should: the average .45 APC has a muzzle velocity of 850 fps, with the .45 Super, it is increased to about 1050 fps.

"Last is the type of trigger action. Technically there are three trigger actions allowed, but special circumstances are required for the third. You can choose between a double action trigger, like Nick's Smith & Wesson 645"

Nick upholstered his stainless steel S & W and held it up.

"Double action is the most common trigger type in the CPD. . The second most common is Striker-Fired, like Detective. Lawrence's Glock 19."

Nick holstered his gun just as Wendy upholstered hers.

"The third type is one you five are not allowed to use: Single Action, like my Springfield."

I showed them my weapon, and Al raised his hand with a question.

"Why are we not allowed to use that but you can?"

"Public safety Al. Single Action is the opposite of a double action: if I shoot the gun uncocked, the hammer goes down and stays down, same if I cock it before firing. But the problem came that most beat cops, especially in rough parts of town, usually had their weapons cocked in the holster. And once cocked, it stays that way, meaning if it was to be dropped it could go off and hurt a civilian or a perp could take your gun and kill you with it if you kept the safety off or he knew how to work the saftey. They also didn't like the idea of young rookies with twitchy trigger fingers walking the beat with a cocked and locked weapon at their sides. So in 1996 they forbid the use of single action weapons, unless you carried one prior to 1996. I got this in 1994 after I passed my Sergeant's Exam. Al, your up first, take your pick."

Al walked up to the table and eyed the spread, picking out his choice rather quickly.

"The Beretta 92F 9mm, fifteen round clip. Come with me to the yellow line. All right Al, right now your weapon is unloaded, to load it, take the clip in your with opposite hand your shooting with and slide it in.

Al did as I told him. He took the clip in his opposite hand and slid it into the magizen well.

"Okay, now hit it on the bottom to get it in the rest of the way in. . . . Good, now see the slide release, push it. Excellent, now the gun is loaded, but right now there is no bullet in the barrel, meaning it is semi safe, you still don't point it at something you don't intend to kill. Pull back on the slide . . . there you go, now your weapon is locked and loaded. The rest is easy, just plant your feet, get a good grip and shoot at the paper target, and use the whole clip."

I showed him how to grip the gun and stepped back just before Al fired. He jumped a bit when he squeezed off his first round, but with each shot he got better. When he finished off his clip, I eyed the target, no misses and most of the shots where in the torso.

"Very good Al, now just press the clip release to get rid of the empty clip. Now reload and grab a holster. Ed, you're up."

Ed didn't take long to pick his weapon either: a Springfield XD Service Model 4, two-tone(black/silver), .40 S&W, twelve rounds. He was paying attention, all I had to show him was were the slide release and clip release were. All twelve of his rounds went in the paper targets head. Little Winry picked a Glock 26 9mm(figures, a small girl, sub a compact gun)with a 15 round mag extension. She did better that Al and Ed, witch is kind of scary, or hot, depending on who you . . . damn it, not again! Get back on track. Roy picked a Beretta 92F Inox(same as Al's but it's made of stainless steel instead of black carbon steel). He did as well as a General should be able to. Last was Riza.

"What ya think she'll pick Shawn?"

"Don't know, hope it's not one of the Glock's, so predictable for a lady to . . . woah."

We both looked at the weapon she chose with eyes wide and possible erections. Why did I think that?

"Oh yeah baby," chimed in Nick.

"Nick . . . "

His words were appropriate. She picked the oldest gun on the table(1997), a Smith & Wesson 4506-1, the only .45 on the table. She noticed me staring. "Something wrong Lieutenant?"

"Oh no . . . just don't know many women who would pick a 4506-1 as a duty weapon . . . actually, I don't think any woman on the job carries a .45."

"Is that bad?"She asked as she loaded her gun and pressed the button that moved the paper target back

"Not really . . . it's actually kind of appealing . . . and I have to stop taking before I get myself hurt. Fire when re-."

BANG!

Damn, she doesn't waist time. Eight rounds later the paper target was at the line, with two tight four shot groups in it: four in the head and four in the chest.

"Shawn I think she's a better shot than you."

"While very impressive Riza, I have to rebuff my friend by firing my own weapon."

"You can try, I'm the best shot in the military."

"We'll see, Nick, a paper target."

Nick got one for me and set it up. I pushed the button Riza watched the target move backwards. She had hers out about half way, I went to the very back. It's a good forty-five yards, you could barely make out the target. I took aim and fired nine rounds(eight in the mag, one in the chamber)in quick succession. Riza tried to see my work, but it was too far away. Everyone else was gathered around me when the target got back. Everyone was in shock, but Riza was stupefied. One round right in the middle of the head, two right above it on either side and four in a curve.

Nick said something first."Shawn did you just . . . "Riza finished his sentance. "Make a smiley face?"

Everyone except Riza burst out in laughs at the sight of the .45 Smiley.

"Never try to show me up Riza, cause I'll always make you look like and ass. Congratulations, you all are now officially Sergeants in the Chicago Police Department, temporarily. Detective. Lawrence will hand you your badge and ID."

"Um, Lieutenant, we have a slight problem."

"What is it Detective?"

"There are only four Sergeant slots in the Unit, we have five."

"We . . . damn your right. Umm, well . . . say Winry, how fast can you learn how to fix something you've never scene before?"

"Really quick! I have a thing for machinery that I've never scene before."

"Then you are in luck."

"What are you thinking Shawn?"

"The Unit may be full, but there is still an opening in this precinct."

Removing my phone from my pocket, I dialed the personal number of the man in charge of the precinct motor pool.

"Hello . . . Hey Ziggy! What's up . . . hey, do you still have a Sergeant slot open . . . great, I got a one for you . . . I'll bring her down, cause I need to explaine a couple of things . . . See you in a few."

"You called Ziggy, smart."

"Who's Ziggy?"

"Lieutenant. Ronnie Ziegler, he runs the motor pool in the precinct, we call him Ziggy. I'll take you down there, follow. Nick, Wendy take them up to the squad room."

Riza's POV

I kept staring at his target, not believing it.

"That son of a bitch out shot me."

Still, something about him reminds me of some of my comrades after Ishval: broken down and trained to kill. Problem is, I don't know what broke him.


	6. Welcome to the Job

1

_Christ, what have you done?_ - The Pass, Rush

22nd District, Morgan Park. 4:28pm

Chicago, IL

Tuesday, October 4th 2011

"What the fuck was that earlier in at the range?"

Nick was looking at me like I was a dead body. We were the only ones left in the squad room. Our new additions were off getting their dress uniforms and getting a crash course in how to act as a police officer. Still Nick looked at me waiting for an answer. "Why Nick, whatever do you mean?"

"You know damn well what, almost letting that crazy bitch put one in her head. Why did you do that?"

If he expects the truth, he's out of luck. "Put fear in her; let her know whose boss."

"Bullshit, I know about that bullet in your pocket Shawn."

"...What?"

"I noticed it a week after Jamie died, easy to spot the shape of a .45 bullet in denim. Last year I got the nerve to see if my suspicions were true."

"And how did you do that?"

"I slipped it out of your pocket when you were sleeping on the floor of your office."

"You put your hand in my pocket."

"And I was right. It was a bullet, a Black Talon hollow point."

"You . . . put your hand . . . in my pocket."

"I know what you do with it, wasn't a long trip to the answer. So how often to your try to blow your head off? Got tired of trying to do it yourself so you just get someone else to do it?"

Okay he knew the truth, but I should have known he'd figure it out, the man is a first rate detective. Doesn't mean he had the right to put his hand . . . in my pocket. "Think what you want Nick, the fact I'm still here should tell you something. Oh, and Nick, if you ever put your hands in my pockets again, I'll break your fucking fingers."

"That's all I get for showing concern? And aren't those the clothes you wore yesterday?"

"Unfounded concern, and yes they are, I fell asleep in them and didn't bother changing. I promise that I will continue to live and not put a round in my head. Turn on the scanner, it's quite in here."

"Whatever."

Just as he went to turn it on Edward, Al, Roy, and Riza arrived in their dress uniforms. "Well, don't you four look dashing. I like how the black brings out the gold in your eyes Ed."

"Ha ha Lieutenant."

They indeed did look good, with their badges and Sergeant chevrons. But Ms. Hawkeye was the most captivating . . . what the hell I'm I saying. Then from the scanner came a very loud crackle then the dispatched.

"All units 10-1 officer involved shooting at the intersection of West 13th Street and South Harding Avenue in North Lawnveiw. Multiple officers down and reports of shots being fired."

A shootout, great.

"Take of the coats your four and get moving! Nick, take Al and Roy, Riza and Ed you're with me let's go!"

"What's going on?"

"10-1 is police code, and in short means that anyone who hears this better haul ass with your lights on and your siren blazing. Sounds like a shootout."

"You got that right Shawn. And in Lawnveiw too, I guess the Vice Lords have started some shit."

"Vice Lords?"

"Street gang Al, disadvantaged youths with piles of drugs, money and weapons that shouldn't' be able to be procured."

"And they hate cops, you forgot that part Nick. Four hours on the job and you get to go to a shootout."

Lawnveiw, Chicago

Sitting in a new black Crown Victoria, which was currently going at about seventy-five miles per hour with the siren wailing, Lt. Meehan was busy scaring the hell out of his two passengers: Riza Hawkeye and Edward Elric.

"Slow down Lieutenant! Who the hell thought you how to drive!"

"The United States Navy, now shut up Ed, this is a bit of an emergency!"

Before leaving the precinct Lt. Meehan had Riza change into pants and gave them all the iconic leather jacket worn by patrol officers during the winter. Behind them in a silver Crown Victoria was Sergeant. Peretti and the other two, going just as fast as Lt. Meehan but not too fast, not wanting to rear end him.

"If you don't mind me asking Lieutenant, but how will we know where there?"

"You'll know Sergeant. Hawkeye, you'll kno-."

BOOOOM!

A nearby car erupted into flames and went airborne about three feet. Lt. Meehan swerved to avoid it. Over the radio Sgt. Peretti began to yell.

"SHAWN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

"A projectile explosive Nick, 40mm grenade round! Calm down!"

"Is this a common occurrence?"

"No Ed it's not . . . god damn it!"

Lt. Meehan knew he was close when a press van was parked right in the damn road sideways. "What the hell are they doing!" asked Ed as held on for dear life in the back seat.

"That's the press for you Ed, all they care about is the story, hang on!"

Gunning the engine, Lt. Meehan's car hit the back of the press van and forced it to the side. Bullets hit the pavement as Lt. Meehan's car passed a nearby SWAT van and stopped. Lt. Meehan pulled out his gun, ejected the clip, placed a single bullet in chamber, put the clip back in, released the slide forward and cocked hammer.

"Okay people stay close, find cover, shoot to kill and try not to kill the other cops."

Exiting the car, the three dodged bullets and shot back while looking for cover. They found it in the form of a patrol car turned sideway. A car witch had Detective Hanrahan and SWAT Sergeant. Rick Meadows hiding behind. The three joined them while Sgt. Peretti, Al and Roy found a civilian car to use as cover. The scene in front of them was a mess, two bleeding patrol cops surrounded by burned out cars, and on the other side a group of 7-13 Vice Lords with automatic weapons and body armor. When Riza looked over the car, what she saw made her feel sick. "Sir . . . there, their kids!"

"And?"

"You expected me and Ed to . . . kill kids! Sir . . ."

"HEY, those kids grew up the moment they picked up those guns and tried to kill two cops! Now they're trying to kill us, return fire!"

Ed and Riza fired back like the rest of the cops while Lt. Meehan got a sit-rep and on occasion shot back.

"Nice to see you again Paul."

"Now is not the time Lieutenant, and who are the four Sergeants?"

"Ya know that body on Lakeshore? I was right, someone used Alchemy to teleport half his body to another universe!"

"No shit, is that right!"

"These four are from said universe! They fell on my car!"

On the Vice Lord side of the street one of them popped his head out from behind a car, when he did Riza put a round right between his eyes. She reloaded as Det. Hanrahan was in awe

"God Damn Lieutenant! She hit him dead on!"

"That she did! Rick what the fuck happened?"

"Two patrol cops pulled over a damn convoy of vans and sedans for running a red light, one got out to check the cars while the other called for backup. They found the guns and got shot by the gang bangers. They took up positions and waited for us, then all this shit happened. We've tried to save them but keep getting shot at! They don't have much time before they bleed out Lieutenant!"

"Shit . . . NICK!"

"WHAT!"

"Get two vests from the SWAT van and cover the left windows of my car! I have an idea!"

"You got it!"

Sgt. Peretti made a break for the SWAT van.

"Ed, Riza Cover me!"

"Yes sir!"

Riza and Ed laid down covering fire as Lt. Meehan ran back to his car. Popping the trunk from the driver's side of the car, Lt. Meehan then went to the trunk. First he removed the black clip case on his belt and replaced it with a brown one witch carried in it two clips with armor piecing ammo in them. Then he replaced his clip and bullet with armor piercing rounds. Meanwhile Sgt. Peretti placed the vests on the open windows on the left side of the car. As he was finishing Lt. Meehan was also finishing what he was doing. Removing a LWRC PSD assault rifle, he loaded it "jungle style" clips (two taped together) of armor piercing ammo.

"You done Nick!"

"Yeah but what the fuck are your planning?"

"You'll find out, get back to Al and Roy and be ready to grab the cops!"

"Whatever you say!"

Getting in the driver's side of the car, Lt. Meehan left the door wide open and put the car in reverse. Pressing all the way down on the gas pedal, the tires screeched as the car went backward, the open door being ripped off its hinges when it made contact with the SWAT van. Then he slammed the car into drive and took off toward the shooting Vice Lords. He blasted past the others, and when he was out in the open the bullets hit the windshield. Keeping his right hand on the wheel and his foot on the gas, he leaned out the car low and with his side arm in his left hand he shot three in the chest, his bullets penetrating their armor. One he got passed the two wounded cops he spun the wheel to the left, causing them to stop sideways, with the two vested windows pointed at the gunmen. In a flash Lt. Meehan was out of the car laying down cover with the PSD.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE! MOVE IT!"

Roy and Al ran to the downed officers as Lt. Meehan laid down cover fire, as did the rest of the officers who saw what Lt. Meehan had done. Once the wounded officers were safe, Lt. Meehan went behind cover and reloaded his weapon.

"HAWKEYE, GET OVER HERE!"

Rushing over to him, she takes aim and kills another gang banger with a bullet to the head.

"Killed another one."

"That makes five dead out of thirteen...means that there are eight left. I'll go to the left and slip in behind them while you do the same on the right. I want you to stay hidden until I fire my weapon, which should lead them right into your field of fire. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Let's do it."

The two split up while both sides continued to shoot at each other. Lucky for Lt. Meehan and Riza the Vice Lords did not notice the two going in different directions. Lt. Meehan darted to the left and using the various parked cars made it to their position. Riza took almost the same path when she cut right, but before she got close she took cover behind a mailbox. Lt. Meehan made his move: he jumped out behind a car and got their attention.

"WOOOHAAA MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Three turned to see Lt. Meehan open fire on them, his bullets ripping though their body armor and killing five of them. Three tried to run to the right to get away, but ran into Riza Hawkeye, who promptly put a bullet in each of their heads. Then the shooting stopped, Lt. Meehan did a sweep to make sure that all were indeed dead.

"We're clear!"

Lt. Meehan's POV. Two Hours Later.

The sun was almost down when all the questions that had to he asked were answered and we were all free to go. Ed, Al and Roy were with Nick by his car. The three of them were still riding the high of what happened, and who could blame them. Roy and Al were praised for their bravery rescuing the officers, and Ed was so caught up in the moment he forgot he could use Alchemy to put up barriers to stop the bullets. I was sitting on the ground by what used to be my new cruiser, now missing a door and rittled with bullets. Riza walked over to where I was and sat down.

"Hell of a first day uh?"

"Yes sir . . ."

She was staring at nothing in particular when I got a look at her eyes. They seemed like they were ready to burst with rage, anger and sadness. But she kept it all at bay somehow. While her eyes were filled with all this emotion, her face was blank, devoid of emotion, even her tone was flat.

"How old were they?"

"The oldest was 19, and the two who started it were two fifteen year old twins."

"Who killed them?"

"Does it matter?"

"Who . . . killed . . . them."

"...I killed one when I was driving toward the wounded officers, my round hit him dead in the chest, he was dead before he hit the street. You killed the other one, the first one to die."

The emotion in her eyes, I swear to God, went into overload. I was waiting for the flood gates to burst open, but they didn't. She kept the same dead face. I can't judge, I'm guilty of the same thing, but sooner or later I explode. Nick and the others walked over.

"Quitting time Shawn, where are they going to stay? A hotel?"

"Were do you think Guido, my place."

They all looked at me like I was high.

"Will we all fit?"

"Roy, my house was built by my great, great-grandfather Michael Meehan; the man had ten kids with his wife and a pile of money his father left him. He built a three-story ten bedroom house for his family. The master bedroom, bathroom and office make up the top floor, five bedrooms, three bathrooms on the second floor and five bedrooms, two bathrooms, library, kitchen and living room on the ground floor, and a basement. It's been passed down to the oldest sibling, so when my dad died in 2008 I got it."

"Yeah, you have the room all right. I keep forgetting that a Lieutenant in the Chicago Police can afford a massive house like that."

"Your sarcasm is noted Nick, but you know damn well that the bar covers the bills asshole."

"You own a bar Lieutenant?"

"Well my Uncle Liam does. He's my dad's little brother. It was started by my great, great, great-grandfather and it gets passed down to the youngest sibling. Uncle Liam covers the electric and water bill with the revenue from the bar."

They, excluding Nick, were in awe of my families odd and prosperous dealings, sometimes I am amazed, then it disputes when I think of what IAB would do to me if they didn't know about my family.

"You wanna help get them to my house? My car seems to be having trouble."

"Funny Shawn, yeah I'll help. Come on you four, I'll take you to his house."

"What about Winry?"

"I got it Ed, I called Ziggy an hour ago and told him I'd ride the tow truck to the precinct and get a new car and bring her there."

They left me there at the remains of my car, and in true fashion my mind began to operate. Riza's face, the rage filled eyes and dead face . . . something happened in her world to her, something I fear I might relate to in an all too personal manor. I was taken back to a time when I went by a different name, a name only a few good men could ever know, and it passed in my head with the same chill as Lake Michigan wind does in October . . .

_Riply . . . _


	7. The House of Meehan

1

_No salutes for your surrender_

_Nothing noble in your fate_- The Pass, Rush

**A/N; Shawn's age is reveled in this chapter, he's 44 years old, but in true anime fashion, he does not look 44 years old in the least.**

Morgan Park, 9:59pm

Chicago, IL

October 4, 2011

I love bringing new people to the massive abode that is the Meehan Family home. Too bad I don't get to see all their faces, but I'll get to see Winry's, and if it's half as funny has her face when I showed her the precinct motor pool(she got teary eyed and started to hug a exposed engine that was hanging on a pulley) god forbid what she'll do to my house. Well, my house isn't made of mechanical parts so I should be good, I hope.

"You live in the same place as the precinct?"

"Morgan Park has always been a predominantly Irish community, that's why my family settled here in the late 19th century. Now Nick is not a born and raised Chicago native, he was born in LA and moved here in '92, and he won't tell me why. Me and Nick were assigned to its precinct when we transferred to SIU."

Only the living room lights were on, thank god. Last thing I need is Nick trying to show off my house with me not there. Nothing spells danger more than four people being shown modern technology(I was told by Winry that in her universe, the year is only 1917, but from my understanding, it is almost like our year 1917, but with several advances that did not exist in this Earth's time line.) We both exited the car.

"Welcome to my home."

"Wow, it so big! Is it like some sort of mansion?"

"Not really, it was built to house twelve people. It just gets retro fitted as the years go by so it can stay up to code and be up to date with modern trappings. But that's enough of the outside, let's go inside."

Walking in the front door did two things for me: showed me that nothing was destroyed and that Nick had decided to show the men the power of television.

"Really Nick? We'd like them to go back home after this, so you decided to show them T.V."

"What, they asked I showed. And I'm not missing an episode of that "Dark Matters" show on Science Discovery."

"Whatever so...Winry? Oh god damn it!"

She was eyeing up my T.V. firing off questions along the lines of "what and how?" when I noticed that Riza was not with them. "Where's Riza?"

"I don't know."

"You're so helpful Ed. You four get up, time for the house tour. You can stay Nick; you've seen it all before."

It's amazing what happens to people who have never seen T.V. turn into after only watching it for a little over fifteen minutes. They became groaning man babies.

"Shut up, now, because you all seemed to ignore it, I should point out that my home borrows heavily from Victorian England: dark woods for the walls and various floors, dim lighting and comfy leather furniture. Kitchen is right through there (points at room behind the couch) full of food so if you get hungry help yourself. Oh, before we continue, the bedroom closest to the bathroom on this floor is off limits, that's my ma's room."

"Your mom lives with you?"

"No Roy, she's a Professor in Belfast, Northern Ireland. When Dad died she moved there and teaches, but from time to time she comes to town to visit or to give a lecture at local collages. Now if you'll follow me."

Ten Minutes Later

They liked the house, and no one got hit over the head picking their rooms. Ed and Winry picked a room on the second floor, Al and Roy picked ones on the ground floor(maybe Ed and Winry make too much noise in bed I don't know, but Roy and Al did not want to be on the same floor with them). We found Riza in the library, the final stop on the tour. It's the biggest room in the house, and right at the center of the house.

"And this is the library, the brain of my home. Thousands of books and plenty of cozy chairs and love seats to sit and read. And, as Ms. Hawkeye has already found, is the Meehan Family Hall of Fame. On this wall are pictures of every member of the Meehan family who was ever a cop, going all the way back to the late 19th century. Gaze upon the wonderment."

They all eyed over the many pictures on the wall. Group shots, picture of my either me or a family member getting an award and Academy pictures . . . aw hell!

"Oh my god is that you!" exclaimed Winry hen she found my Academy graduation photo on the wall. Leave it to the cute blonde to find it. "How old are your there?"

My hand was covering my face right about now, but I still answered the question. "I was twenty five."

"You were so cute! How old are you now?"

"I'm . . . forty four years old now."

"Really! Wow, you still look good being that old. Not as cute, but handsome."

"Thank you, you're a kind woman for complimenting me on my well-aged looks, but I think it's making your boyfriend jealous."

Behind me Ed was scowling, a little annoyed that his woman was paying close attention to my looks. I don't know for sure if they are dating, no one has said anything about it, but when Ed picked the room him **and** Winry would be using, that answered my question. The uncomfortable moment was interrupted by Riza when she asked me a question.

"Shawn, in this picture with you and your dad, who's the little girl on the other side of your dad?"

That picture, damn. The only reason that one is up there is because I like. It was taken after I graduated from Michigan State University. I got back home just as my dad came home from a double shift, so mom grabbed the camera and took the picture of me and my dad while he was still in uniform. Of course, she was in the picture too.

"That is my little sister Emily."

The disdain was not hidden when I said who she was, and it made Riza raise an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong between you two?"

Just as I was about to answer a rough knocking came from my front door. A sick feeling arose in my gut. Even as a walked to the door I knew that the chances of it being my sister not being at the door were slim. You speak the devil's name, the devil you shall get. I opened the front door and there stood the devil. A 5'7" 108lbs red headed she bitch known as Sergeant. Emily Meehan of the Internal Affairs Division.

"What do you want bitch?"

"I'm touched Shawn, how'd you know it was me?"

"If you stand at the crossroads the devil will come, same goes when you talk about the old bastard too."

She breezed past me into the living room, eyeing the new guessed and other aspects of the house, like Nick lying on my couch.

"Nick. . ."

"Emily. . ."

"What do you need Emily?"

"What are they doing here?" she asked in her usual uptight tone as she pointed to the five people who followed me to the living room, four still wearing the uniforms I gave them. "Getting your stories strait?"

"Knock it off; what the fuck do you want?"

"I looked over the statements and the bodies of the shootout today. Six of them had a single bullet to the head, why?"

"Everyone this is my sister Sergeant. Emily Meehan, she's with the Internal Affairs Division: she investigates other cops. What, do you think I had them on their knees and executed them?"

"I wouldn't put it passed you Shawn, you sick son of a bitch."

A slight breeze went passed me in the form of Riza power walking up to my sister and bitch slapping her.

"Watch your tone Miss, that is not how you talk to a superior officer."

"Excuse me -."

"You shut the fuck up sis. This right here is why dad told you to fuck off on his death bed and why Uncle Liam cut you out of his will. Sergeant. Hawkeye shot them. Two were a good ways away and the other four ran at her with their guns drawn. But of course, you didn't bother to read all the statements because both Detective. Paul Hanrahan and Sergeant. Rick Meadows can corroborate that. Now get out of my house."

She left post haste, slamming the door behind her. Now I was pissed and wanting nothing more than to kill someone. Then Nick opened his mouth.

"That was tense."

"Shut up Nick . . . what are you watching?"

"A bit on the Philadelphia Experiment, ya know-."

"I know about the damn Experiment Nick, I wrote a paper on it at MSU, explaining how it could have worked if the science had been a bit more refined."

I'm so pissed I don't know what to think or do right now. That bitch always gets me riled up and it clouds my mind.

"Nick keep them entertained, I'll be in my office trying to clear my mind of that woman."

Shawn's Office, 11:45pm

A knocking at my office door interrupted the strains of Rush's 1982 album _Signals_, specifically the albums fifth track "The Weapon", and my typing of my thoughts down using a typewriter. I reached for the remote that controls my sound system and turned the volume down and yelled at the door.

"Enter!"

Nick opened the door and came in, with Ed and Riza behind him

"You've been up here for almost two hours Shawn."

"I know that Nick, I've already listened to two other Rush albums before this one."

The two eyed over my office, don't know why, it looks like the rest of my house. It's on the top floor of my house, and takes up half of the whole floor, my bedroom and bathroom take up the other half. My office has no window, just three walls made up of bookshelves. Two of the walls are filled with books that are not found in the library downstairs. Creepy stuff like alchemy texts, medical and science books that date from the Middle Ages til today and several books that in days of old got you executed. The third wall, the one behind my desk, is full of records and my audio setup. As for the furniture, three brown leather chairs sit in front of my desk. The desk its self is very large and made of oak. The center piece of my desk is an IBM Selectric III typewriter, a gift from my dad when I was accepted into MSU. I have a laptop in my desk for work, but for anything else I use this vintage piece of 1980 tech. Nick and the others had a seat in the chairs.

"Is there a reason you're up here Nick or did you get lonely?"

"Little of, Roy, Al and Winry went to bed so we decided to see if you were dead or not. Oh, Det. Lawrence called, Prof. Greenwood was not in today, but they did learn something about him you would find interesting."

"What?" I waited for him to answer while I continued to type my thoughts.

"His grandfather's name was Carl M. Allen."

That comment made me stop dead in the middle of typing and look up. "Carl M. Allen, are you sure?"

"Yeah, they looked into it and his grandfather was indeed Carl M. Allen, Prof. Greenwood's mother was Carl M. Allen's daughter."

This was amazing, I think. I began to type faster on my typewriter, and Ed noticed.

"You know this Carl Allen?"

"You do to if you were watching the T.V. with Nick, that bit on the Philadelphia Experiment. Were you Ed?"

He had to think a bit before it came to him. "Oh yeah, the disappearing ship! But I didn't hear the name Carl Allen."

"Did they mention Carlos Allende by any chance?"

"Yeah they did, why does that matter?"

"Well Ed, the myth of the Philadelphia Experiment started in 1955 when an astronomer and former graduate-level researcher named Morris Jessup received a letter from Mr. Allende claiming that Einstein's Unified Field Theory, which as of today has never been proved, was indeed proven and was used to render the ship invisible. Allende also claimed to have seen the ship appear then disappear. Jessup replied to the letter, and then he received a postcard from the same address, except the name on it was Carl M Allen."

Ed looked at me like I was crazy. "What, were they the same person?"

"Jessup didn't think they were because the postcard in a few short words disclaimed what he told Jessup, so he blew it off. Others think that Allen was a CIA agent who was monitoring Allende's mail and sent the postcard to throw of suspicion."

"What do you think about it?" asked Ed

"I think that they were the same person, that Allen was not a CIA agent but a scientist who performed the experiment, but in a moment of guilt sent the letter using the Carlos Allende name. Then when the military found out what he did they corrected him and he sent the postcard."

Now by brain started to ponder things. Greenwood was related to a man who may have had a hand in making a ship disappear in 1943. He also had a problem with a man who a day ago had half his body teleported to another universe. This was not a coincidence, and if it was its too weird."

"So what do you want to do Shawn?

"Well Nick, tomorrow is my day off, as is yours, so you can take four of them shopping for something to wear other than their uniforms."

"And how will I be paying for that?"

"You can use my credit card Nick, the one you're allowed to use. As for me, I'll take Riza with me to question a friend of mine at Great Lakes, and get her cloths as well. Don't bother going home Nick, pick a room. Now go."

"Aye Captain."

Ed and Nick left my office and closed the door; however Riza still stayed seated in her chair.

"Have a follow up question or is the chair that comfy?"

"Why do hate you sister sir."

Knew that was coming after that performance. I'd have been upset if no one asked the question.

"Well, when my sister joined the force in 1998, we were happy, until 2000 when she joined Internal Affairs. While not pleased with her choice, the family accepted her choice and still had hopes for her as a cop. That is, until 2005."

"What happened?"

"In 2005 me and Nick were both Sergeants working Narcotics out of the 4th District in South Chicago. We investigated the sale, manufacture and distribution of illegal drugs. The problem started in late 2004 when a local dealer was shot dead on his dope spot. Of course, nobody saw anything, except a group who claimed that a cop had done it. No one believed it at the time, but things started to get odd as time went on. Dead dealers, dealers walking free, disappearing informants and things of that nature."

"I take it that those things are not supposed to happen in law enforcement?"

"No, they are not. Me and Nick started to get a bad feeling from some of the other cops. It all culminated in 2005 when me and Nick busted a heroin ring. We confiscated 200 kilos of pure heroin, street price close to two million dollars. We logged it in the evidence locker that night, and the next day it was gone."

She was getting into the story, I could tell from her body language: leaning in close and wide eyed. "It was gone?"

"Yep, that's when Internal Affairs was called in. They picked my sister to lead the investigation, and right off the bat she said that "reliable tips' had led her to believe that me and Nick stole the drugs to resell on the street."

"She blamed you?"

"Sure did, and she spent months trying to prove it. What she didn't know that me and Nick had been doing our own investigation and found out that the whole damn unit except the two of us were dirty. Cops, hell, Detectives were killing off rival drug dealers and letting the ones paying them off scot free. They knew we were investigating and stole the drugs and gave my sister false tips to get us off their tail. We tried to show Emily this, but she wouldn't have any of it: me and Nick were guilty and that was that. Until I gave our work to the Superintendent, my dad, and her boss. We were cleared, but from then on Wendy became a pariah in the family. Dad and mom disowned her and my Uncle Liam cut her out of his will, so when he dies I get the bar."

"Seems a little extreme to do that to your family."

"People like her are the reason why cops hate Internal Affairs. It was made worse by the fact she tried to put me in prison."

I looked at the clock on the wall; it read 12:34am. "Time for a certain attractive blonde to go to bed, I hoped you picked your room."

"I, I did." was what she managed to stammer out her face turned a shade of red. She got up and started for the door.

"Good night Riza."

"Good night Shawn."

I looked up just as the door closed. She used my first name, huh, I like that. So far I've been called sir or Lieutenant. Think about that later, I have some work to do

Shawn's Office, 3:09am

My desk was a mess of books and papers on the subject of alchemy. I was doing my own research on it, sparked by how one could specialize in a specific form. From the days random bits of conversion on the subject I've learned that besides Roy and his flame alchemy, several others have used different alchemy forms for combat. Fire, water, blood, even solid rock. Other than that, I've been working on how the hell someone could have come up with teleportation alchemy. Suddenly my head felt heavy, then it all went dark as sleep over came me.

The Void

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a barren white void on my back. _Am I dead . . . _no, no not dead, cause if this is heaven then I want a refund. I sat up and looked around and saw no one around. It was quite too, very quiet.

"Hey there!"

"WAAAAA!"

Someone said something and it made me jump, I was not expecting that, cause I saw no one in here with me. I found where the voice came from. Sitting about five feet away from me was a tall and lean male with a thin chinstrap of scruffy beard and jovially spiky hair ending in a forelock and rectangular spectacles that were framed in front of his hazel eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and loose fitting white pants.

"Who the hell are you; you scared the shit out of me."

"Where are my manners, the name is Maes Hughes."

Hughes, that name is familiar, very familiar . . . waiting.

"You, your Roy' friend, the one that was murdered two years ago in his world. Oh God am I dead too! Is this what heaven is!"

"No, calm down, you're not dead. You just passed out and your head fell forward and hit a transmutation circle you drew."

"That's very, wait, how do you know that?"

"It told me." he quickly answered with a smile.

"It, can you be specific on it?"

"The Truth! He told me to wait for you right here for you because you'd be coming?"

The Truth? Wait . . . oh yeah, the "Gatekeeper" if you will, or God, which ever it is. All I know from my books is that it is a mysterious and ethereal being that sits before The Gate and addresses alchemists who have stepped into God's domain through the use of alchemy. And it seems he's spying on me.

"How did "he" know I was coming?"

"Your work on alchemy is making him curious. He told me to tell you that your close to answers and that he will be waiting to see you when you get to the gate."

"Really? Tell Truth that he will not see me at the Gate, I know what happens when people go to The Gate."

"He knows you do, but I'm just the messenger."

"Right, why you? You're dead and from what Roy told me about you alchemy wasn't your cup of tea."

"You guess is as good as mine! One moment I'm looking down on my family and the next I was brought to The Gate and told to deliver a message."

"Hmm, maybe he picked you because Roy is in my world; therefore if I tell Roy and the rest about this encounter they will be inclined to believe me."

"Wow, you are just as smart as he said you were!"

"Tell him I said thanks. What does The Truth mean by the other part of the message, about me being close?"

"He said that this is not the first time that an object has passed through the Gate by means of alchemy. Can I show you a picture of my family?"

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, I didn't have the heart to say no. "Why not."

He rattled on for what seemed like an hour about his wife and little girl, but I didn't mind, it seemed to make him so damn happy.

"Oh, look at the time I have to go. Listen, The Truth told me that you and I will be seeing each other from time to time, could you give Roy a message for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wrote it, hear take it. See you soon!"

As soon as he handed me the note I fell backwards and passed out again.

Shawn's Office

I shot up from the desk with a start and looked at the clock: 5:15am. I remembered what happened, but it felt like a dream. That was until I saw the note given to me still in my hand.

"Son of a bitch." I'd give Roy the note tomorrow; right now I wanted to go to bed. And I did after shutting the lights off in my office and removing my outer cloths. Sleep came quick, and it wasn't restful.


	8. The Chicago Way

1

_Turn around and walk the razor's edge_-The Pass, Rush

**A/N: 4' refers to the length of the barrel of Shawn's back up weapon, not the overall length of the gun.**

Meehan Family Home, 9:48am

Chicago, IL

October 5th 2011

"Sir. . . Lieutenant wake up. . . Lieutenant!"

I think an angel is calling me, and she sounds agitated Wait, that's not and angel, cause I'm not dead and angels don't sound like task masters. Must be Riza. I opened my eyes slowly while lifting myself from the bed. I seem to have fallen asleep on my stomach. When my eyes finally focused on the woman in my room I wished they would go back out of focus. Riza was standing in my bedroom, on the left side of the bed with her arms crossed, wearing only a grey t-shirt she found in her room and a pair of simple white cotton panties. "Is that how you dress to wake up people or do you expect something?"

"Don't even think about Lieutenant. I'm only here to wake you up sir, it's almost ten."

Shame, girl has some impressive legs. Great thighs too. By now I was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing the last of the sleep from them. That's when I remembered that all I had on at the moment was a pair of red boxers.

"Well unless you want see me completely naked you might want to leave, I need a shower. And you need to get dressed; there should be some kind of pants in the room you chose."

I didn't see it at first, but when I stood up I saw her eyes follow me. It registered that this is the first time she's seen me without a shirt or pants, so she was seeing every scar on me. All the bullet and knife wounds I've received on the job have left their marks over a good portion of my body.

"No one ever said law enforcement would be easy. Now be gone."

I got a sharp "Yes Lieutenant." as she turned and left the room

Riza's POV

I've fought in two wars in my career in the military and have only been wounded twice. Once by Roy to burn off my father's research and again by The Father when he slit my throat. Both left scares, but nothing compared to the scare tissue on the Lieutenant. Scattered across his entire body from his collar bone to his ankles, the remnants of his wounds ranged from large caliber bullet holes to small knife wounds. I have been in combat and I don't have half the scares he does. But the scare that floored me was on his back. Starting at the middle of his back and ending at the bottom was a large burn scare. It didn't cover the whole of his lower back, just a quarter of it. Another thing we have in common besides deadly aim.

Ten Minutes Later

Riza was back in my room when I exited my bathroom. Good thing I had the fore thought to put on clean boxers and a pair of gray jeans, or she would have seen more than she bargained for. Still didn't have a shirt on. I sat on the bed and but on a pair of square toed boots, then went to the dresser and started to dig in the top drawer

"No one else to visit this morning Riza?"

"The rest left an hour before I woke up."

Figures, Nick is an early riser. I noticed that Riza did find a pair of pants, one of my old pair of jeans. I dug out a shirt, my sidearm and back up and put them on top of the dresser. I began to check my back up weapon.

"I thought revolvers weren't permitted."

"Only as a primary sidearm. This is my back up: 4' Colt Python, .357 Magnum. This was my dad's duty weapon on the job till he died. I learned to shot with this gun, look here."

I pointed to the butt of the gun, drawing attention to the ten notches in the wood. "My dad made them, its how many men he killed. Over forty years on the job and he only had to kill ten perps. I surpassed his count a long time ago"

I put the weapon back in its skin and reached around to the small of my back and clipped it to my belt. Next was my Springfield then my shirt, a black button down with half sleeves. Last was my ID and the badge I wear as a necklace. "Riza, hand me your badge."

Passing me her badge, I dug out another chain and put it on her badge then handed it back to her. She promptly put it over her head, the badge resting right where I'm assuming her cleavage would be. "What is the plan today Lieutenant?"

"First we're going to find and question Alan Greenwood, then pay a visit to an old friend of mine at Great Lakes, then get you some cloths. Can't have you wearing my old cloths. Oh, hang on."

I went back to the dresser and dug out my military ID. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I could use something to eat."

"Good, then the before Greenwood we'll stop at my usual spot for breakfast, the Meehan family bar."

The Hare & the Who Bar and Grill. 10:20am

My Uncle Liam always greets people when they come into his establishment, but when it's me I get the full on family greeting. Like a Swiss watch, me and Riza entered and the place he shot out from behind the bar like he **wasn't **a 73 year old man.

"Shawn my boy! It's been a while"

We engaged a manly hug. "It's only been two days Liam; you know how my brain works. Hell I just changed my cloths this morning."

"I know Shawn . . . hey, who's the new partner? She's much cuter than Nick."

That made her blush a bit. The fox still has it. "Liam I'd like you to meet Sergeant. Riza Hawkeye, Riza this charming old fool is Liam Meehan, a former Lieutenant out of the 4th District and my father's little brother."

He shook her hand then gave her a hug . . . no wonder the man has three ex-wives.

"So what happened to Nick, Shawn, trade up?"

"No Liam, but I'll tell you what, ring up three of the usual and I'll fill you in on what has transpired in the last two days."

Ten Minutes Later

It took about five minutes, but he listened intently as I described everything from our victim Donaldson to our friends from Amestris dropping in on my car. I need not worry about him not believing me, he tends to think along the same lines as I do: just because you never see it, doesn't mean it's not there.

"You have been busy Shawn. So Nick has the rest of your party while you get the pretty lady as your partner."

"Riza don't let my uncle's charm fool you, the man has three ex-wives and six kids, two with each wife. His womanizing almost got him fired."

"I was cleared of that Shawn; damn Internal Affairs couldn't prove I had relations with the pros that were being booked. Who'd want to anyway, nothing scarier that South Chicago hookers."

We all had a laugh as we enjoyed our breakfast and listened to some of Liam's stories about his days in Vice and discussing my body count. I finished the food first, then excused myself for a bathroom break. "I'll be back."

Riza's POV

I haven't giggled this much since I was a little girl. I wasn't sure how I would feel meeting another member of Shawn's family after last night's disastrous meeting with his sister. So far I like his uncle. When Shawn got up to use the bathroom it was just me and Liam. Now would be a good time to ask some questions about Shawn.

"Liam, if you don't mind me asking this, has Shawn always been. . . I can't of a nice way to say this, um-."

"Crazy?"

Is everyone in this family so blunt? "No! Well, yes, I just didn't want to use that word to describe it."

"It's all right, no harm done! When Shawn was twelve he had a mild episode during school, he was arguing with himself out loud. Everybody thought it was because he was a twelve year old in high school and he couldn't cope. So my brother took him to a psychologist to see what the problem was. He was diagnosed with a mild case of schizophrenia."

"He, he has voices in his head?"

"When I said mild I did so because there isn't anything lower than that. He wouldn't be a cop if it was a disability. The doc said that he only hears one voice, and it's just as intelligent as Shawn. Doc said it was a side effect from being so damn smart, sometimes he and his mind have conversations to figure out a problem."

"So it's like he as a second opinion in his head?"

"Yep, got him in trouble a lot too, until he meet his wife."

"He's married?" I asked. I didn't see anything in his home that said he was, maybe she's out of town.

"He was. Two years ago she was on her way home when she made a wrong turn and ended up in Lawnveiw. She was shot while waiting at a stop light. Bastard unloaded his whole weapon into her though the windshield. She was dead before the ambulance got to her."

"Oh my god. . ." was all I could think to say. Suddenly the episode at the shooting range became clear. He did want to die, to be with his wife.

"When she died, all the madness that she kept in control came back with a force. Not enough to get him removed from duty, but now he has debates with himself more often than before."

"What about all the scares on his body?" EEK! That didn't come out right! "Not that I've seen him naked or anything!"

"Ha ha! Relax, it's not my business weather or not you did. He's all scared up because he doesn't know what the word danger is. His first week on the job him and his Sergeant get a call to a domestic dispute. They get there and the husband is holding a double barreled shotgun on his wife and said he was to kill her. They spend ten minutes talking him down, and at first it looked like he was going to surrender, he lowered the gun. Then right as Shawn's Sergeant goes to subdue him he suddenly throws the gun back up at his wife. Right then Shawn shoved the wife out of the way and took a buckshot round to his shoulder and his vest."

Now I know how the small clustered scar on his shoulder got there. "Really, so he puts himself in danger on purpose?"

"Sounds crazy I know, but Shawn in one of the few cops left in this town that will put their lives on the line to protect the public. Speak of the devil."

Shawn was on his way back to the table from the bathroom.

Shawn's POV

"Well Liam, it's been good seeing you again but me and Riza have to be going, we have a suspect to interview. You ready Riza?"

"Yes Lieutenant." she replied sharply as she stood up and started to walk. I followed until Liam asked me back to him.

"Shawn, you have a second?"

"Yeah, Riza I'll meet you at the car."

She continued out to the car while I backtracked to Liam.

"What up?"

"While me and her where talking, she called you by name, then when you show up your Lieutenant. What's up with that?"

"In her universe she's an officer in the military, she's been conditioned to respect her superior officer, i.e. me. She did call me by my name once, but I think it was because she was tired. See ya soon Liam."

"Careful Shawn, this case is fucked up."

He right, this case is fucked up. One body, no suspects and somehow I think the Philadelphia Experiment is also involved here. _You think alchemy teleported the ship don't you? _Maybe, I don't know, is that it? Sometimes my mind is not a helpful thing, sometimes it just points out the obvious. Riza was already in the car waiting so I didn't waste any time getting in and driving off. The ride was quite for a quarter of the way to Chicago University, she just watched the road.

"How'd you get that burn on your back?"

So she was checking me out this morning. "Meth lab bust, 1998. The chemicals used to make meth are very unstable, most deaths occur when the cook blows himself up. Me, Nick and several others bust into lab while the cooker was making it and threatened to blow it up with us in it by creating a spark that would ignite the whole place. I ordered everyone out but me, tried to talk him down, and he followed through with his threat. Reached in his pocket and lit his lighter. The whole room went up, as did my lower back. Second degree burns, would have been worse if I hadn't have dove out a window and rolled on the ground to put myself out."

I could feel her looking at me like I was crazy. "Why do you do the things you do?"

"Which ones, the rampant self-harm or the many bodies I've piled up?"

"Both."

Both, one is harder to pin point that the other. I'll go with the hard one first. "To me, the CPD's motto "We Protect and Serve" means something. How can you call yourself a good cop if you're afraid to be in harm's way to protect the public? Granted its left me battered, but it's my choice to go the extra mile. As for the second item, my body count, it's something called the Chicago Way."

"The what?"

"The Chicago Way: They pull a knife, you pull a gun. They send one of yours to the hospital you send one of theirs to the morgue. That's the Chicago Way. Here endth the lesson."

He smiled as she shook her head. "It's a shame that you couldn't be around when my country was in upheaval two years ago."

"Me too, sounded like a good time."

"You are a strange man Lieutenant."

Don't I know. "I'm handsome too, but you already know that. Did you like what you saw this morning?"

She hit me on my shoulder and went red. I laughed my ass off the rest of the way to the university.


	9. Questions and Answers

1

_The act of a noble warrior_

_Who lost the will to fight_- The Pass, Rush

University of Chicago, 11:40am

Chicago, IL

October 5th 2011

I hate collage. I liked it when I was in college, but now that I'm a cop I hate them. Because every third kid on this campus that has walked passed me and Riza looked at us funny, probably because they had some form of mind altering substance in their bag. One smelled so much of weed I think I got a contact high.

"Why are they looking at us Lieutenant?"

"Every collage kid has partaken or still partakes in drug use. Cops make them jumpy. Just ignore them, and don't arrest them, they may be carrying, but if they are not acting odd we can't do anything."

We found the science lab building and let ourselves in. Nothing like the smell of lab chemicals and the chatter of science students to make the memories come back. Brings me back. Prof. Greenwood's lab was at the end of the hall on the right. I looked through the glass to see if he was in there, and he was. He looked like your average young science professor. Medium height, medium build, in his mid-thirties and glasses. But he has a full head of hair. We opened the door without knocking.

"Allen Greenwood?"

He looked up from a notebook he was writing in. "That would be me."

"Lt. Shawn Meehan, this is my partner Sgt. Hawkeye, Chicago P.D. We'd like to ask you some questions about Kevin Donaldson."

"Sure, I was sad to hear he was killed?"

Right, they all say that. "Did you know him well?

"Not real well, we were colleges, and we once taught a class together. Other than that we didn't have much contact."

"You get used to that kind of answer Sergeant. A couple of my detectives talked to his wife and they said you two had a disagreement?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry it slipped my mind."

"I bet it did. The disagreement?"

He heaved a sigh before he answered the question. He was getting nervous.

"It was over whether or not alchemy was a legitimate form of science. He thought it was junk, I believed that if we go back and reexamine it, it could be used or even integrated into modern science."

Alchemy, the root of all the evil in this damn case. "Does your opinion on the matter have anything to do with your grandfather Carl M. Allen?"

A drop of sweat fell from his temple to the floor. "No Lieutenant, it doesn't. I have a class coming in soon, so. . ."

"Yeah, we'll see ourselves out. Good talking to you."

We shook hands, and on his wrist I noticed a bar code tattoo with a seven digit serial number under it. As we turned and left I looked back and asked one last question. "What did you do before teaching?"

"Lab tech at the Pfizer Research Lab in Holland, Michigan."

"Oh, ok."

I waited until the two of us were outside the labs before letting loose on what I thought of him. "Lab tech my ass. Did you see that tat on his wrist?"

"Yes, what about it Lieutenant?"

"That was an identification bar code and serial number. Lab techs at drug companies don't get bar coded. Only one place does that: the U.S. Department of Scientific Intelligence, The Shop for short."

"Sounds like the State Laboratories back home."

"What happened at these labs?"

"Rather inhuman research with alchemy. Binding souls to inanimate objects, chimeras."

"Yeah, the Department of Scientific Intelligence works along the same lines, minus the alchemy. They research into what might otherwise be considered paranormal phenomena, such as aliens, immortality, and paranormal or psychic powers. If you ask them, they don't perform human experiments, but everyone in the Intelligence community knows better."

"Sound just like my country. Guess keeping secrets is more common than I thought."

"Honey the U.S. has so many secrets it's not funny." I would know. Some of the secrets involve me and my actions from 1985 to 1992. "Well, now it's time to learn about some of these secrets. Next stop Great Lakes."

"What is Great Lakes Lieutenant?"

"Naval Station Great Lakes, it's the Navy's only boot camp. But, unknown to the recruits and most of the staff, there is a small ONI, err, Office of Naval Intelligence station on the base. I know the commanding officer.

Naval Station Great Lakes. 12:39pm

Our car was next in line at the security gate. Right behind a supply truck. Been there for about ten minutes, what the fuck is he dropping off, ammo or food? He finally got the go ahead and we moved forward to the security both.

"State your business sir."

"Lieutenant Commander. Shawn Meehan to see Captain. Ron Detillo."

He typed on his computer and returned to the window. "Sorry sir, no record of your appointment or a Captain. Ron Detillo."

I dug out my military ID and handed it to the guard. "Ignore the inactive notice on it and punch in the serial number."

He took it and typed in the number. He drew is head back at what popped up on the screen. Picking up the phone he dialed a number and waited for it to answer. "Yes sir, would you like to watch the movie The Talented Mr. Ripley. . . Yes sir I'll send a copy along with a companion movie."

He hung up the phone and returned the ID. "He'll be expecting you sir."

We drove off to the office, which was on the lakeshore about three miles from the gate. It's mocked up like a good sized storage building: no windows and one door. Parking, I looked around to see if anyone was looking before we entered the building. Inside the building was a maze of cubicle's and copy machines. Our destination was at the other end of the room, an office with two glass windows and a door.

"Does your militaries intelligence apparatus operate much like ours: paper, sweat and fear?"

"Sadly it does, the burnout rate is scary for a bunch of paper pushers."

"I resent that comment, there is more to this than paper. Time to party." I opened the door to find Captain. Ron Detillo sitting at his desk in his service whites. Pushing fifty, ol'Ron was my CO from '89 to '92. He started talking when the door closed.

"Who's the girl Ripley?"

"She's with me and whatever you say to me can be said in front of her and will be told to the rest of my detectives when I see them."

"Still angry with me, what do you want Ripley?"

"I stumbled on a case two days ago, a man was found with the right side of his body missing. The left half was found in another universe, that's where she and four others came from. The victim was a chemistry professor named Kevin Donaldson who had a beef with another chemistry professor by the name of Alan Greenwood whose grandfather was Carl M. Allen."

His head shot up from the paper work when that name came up. "What are your getting at Ripley?"

"The Philadelphia Experiment Ron, Project Rainbow. I'm starting to think it's not a myth but an actual event. I want to know what made it teleport and what Carl M. Allen's role in it was. And don't feed me the classified party line; I have clearance that would make the president blush."

He looked at me for a bit then opened his mouth to answer the question. "Carl Allen was the lead scientist on the project, and it wasn't unified field theory that teleported the ship. He used-."

"Alchemy, same thing that got her and her friends here."

"Well it worked for you. It didn't work back then. I read the file; Dr. Allen drew a transmutation circle on the _U.S.S. Eldridge _and had an assistant draw one at the Norfolk Naval Yard. He teleported the ship to Norfolk. Then Allen drew one more and called Norfolk to have the one at the yard erased. Then Dr. Allen brought the ship back, but it went wrong."

"He drew the circle on the ship, that's what went wrong. When he activated the transmutation the circle affected the men on board the damn ship! It fused men to the ship, drove some crazy and probably dropped several of them in other universes."

"It drove him mad; he spent the next twelve years trying to figure out what he did wrong. He "died" in 1955, shortly after-."

"Morris Jessup got the letter from Carlos Allende. Allen wrote it out of guilt during a lucid moment. CIA found out and killed him, then sent the Carl Allen postcard to get Jessup of their tail."

He old bastard smirked, "Still sharp as hell after nineteen years. After Allen died his daughter kept working on it, then his grandson-."

"Alan Greenwood. We meet him today, I saw the tat on his wrist, he was with The Shop wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was, what he did I don't know."

I found a pen and a piece of paper and wrote the serial that was on his wrist. "Type that in."

Riza leaned into my ear to whisper something. "You remember the number under his bar code?"

"Yep, photographic memory." Ron leaned back into his chair. "Have something for me?"

"Yeah I do Ripley. Greenwood joined The Shop in 1995 after a showing to their ranking scientists. Spent the next ten years as a Level 7 scientist working on his grandfather's research, then right when he made a breakthrough they fired him in '05 when they deemed his research to be unimportant."

"Means they thought he was full of shit, Sergeant."

"I see Lieutenant."

"Do you need anything else Ripley?"

"Yeah, Allen's file. I know for a fact that the Navy kept all his notes."

"You can have it." He handed me a fat file from his desk. "Seems like you could use it more than I can."

"Thanks Ron, you're too kind. See you later."

Me and Riza left his office post haste. I was really happy to leave. Bastard.

"May I ask why you were short with him Lieutenant?"

"One day I'll tell you, and explain why he calls me Ripley. But not today Riza, not today. Time to go shopping."

Macy's. 2:12pm

I wasn't about to watch Riza shop, so I just gave her a crash course on this universes fashion and how the cloths are sized at let her loose. She will be using the bank card that allows use in the bank account where I deposit my Navy pension checks. I can swing it. Right now I'm roaming the men's department to pass the time. I wasn't really paying attention until my eyes caught something in the coat section. A slate grey duster, in my size. Just like Chow Yun-fat in A Better Tomorrow II.

"I see you are drawn to the coat sir." said a sales woman who came up behind me. Her pleasant smile faded a bit when she saw I was packing under my leather coat. I pulled my ID.

"I'm sorry miss, Chicago P.D.

"Oh! Well, back to the coat, what do you think of it officer?"

"It looks good, what label is it?"

"Sean John. Normally the price is $350, but I can give you a police discount, bring it down to $275."

"Really, well how can I argue with that? I'll take it."

"Very good, if you will follow me I'll ring you up."

She took the coat and I followed her to the register. While she was ringing it up I happened to eye the sunglasses rack and spotted another gem, Alain Delon sunglasses, also like Chow in A Better Tomorrow. What luck! "Ma'am how much for the Alain Delon's?"

"$167 sir."

"I'll take them too."

She took them off the rack and rung them up. I paid and she handed my items to me. "Can I put them on?"

"Certainly, you did just pay for them."

I had my old jacket off and my new one on. It felt great, but the look was not complete until the shades went on: I feel awesome.

"What do you think?"

"Very Chow Yun-fat."

"You're a fan?"

For the next hour and a half, while I waited for Riza to finish, me and the sales woman, named Cindy, discussed our favorite Hong Kong heroic bloodshed movies. She was married, saw the ring, but it's not every day you find a female fan, or one who knows why you bought the grey duster and sunglasses. Just as we finished Riza showed up with several large bags. He face fell when she saw what I bought.

"Did you really buy those Lieutenant?"

"Yes I did. I've just been chatting with the woman who sold them to me. You ready to go Sergeant?"

"Yeah, spent a bit too much."

"It's cool. Move out. . . Oh, hang on!"

I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down three movie titles and handed them to Cindy. "I'd check out the film Infernal Affairs and its two sequels. Ever saw the movie The Departed?"

"Yes I did."

"Infernal Affairs was the original, and was so good Martian Scorsese adapted it into English. Trust me."


	10. Feelings

1

_Someone set a bad example_

_Made surrender seem all right_-The Pass, Rush

Meehan Family Home, 6:36pm

Morgan Park, Chicago

October 5th, 2011

Good to be home again, been a very productive day. Time to enjoy oneself. And again, I open the door to my house and sitting in front of my T.V. were Nick, Ed, Al and Roy. But instead of network T.V. they were watching a movie. . . _The Replacement Killers _to be exact. The three not of this universe were wearing new articles of clothing: Roy had on a semi suit, dark blue coat and slacks with a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and new shoes. Al was looking very sleek in a solid color t-shirt (red) with an accompanying vest and black jeans. Ed looked like a rock n roll bum: jeans and a, of course, the iconic Led Zeppelin band shirt, you know, the one with Icarus on it. Looks like he has a date with my Zeppelin albums in the future. Back to the matter at hand, my DVD's

"Nick, of all the movies you decided to show them, you picked my Hong Kong action cinema collection?"

"Hell yes, don't you know I envy your selection."

"Just what they need to see, Chow Yun Fat blowing men away with style. How many have you watched?"

"Let's see. . . first was _The Killer, _then all three _A Better Tomorrow _films, _Full Contact_ and right now we're watching his first American movie _The Replacement Killers_."

At least he picked the good ones. Well their all good, but he picked the best ones. _Their looking at you. _What, oh they are. All four of them were looking at me holding back laughs, noticing the new items I was wearing.

"Shawn, you didn't."

"I did Nick, I was waiting for Riza to finish and I spotted the coat, and when I was at the checkout I found the glasses. How could I say no?"

My Italian friend rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're forty four and not thirteen? Still, nice coat, what's the brand?"

"Sean John, the lining is silk."

"Really?"

"Would I lie?"

"Nice." Nick gave a thumps up while Ed erupted into laughter at my expense.

"Look Al, Shawn thinks he's Ken Lee in _A Better Tomorrow_!"

"Shut up midget,"

Should not have said that. I swear it looked like his head grew twice its size his whole body shot two feet in the air. He was pissed.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU TALL MOTHER FUCKER!"

CLANG!

One of my bigger, cast iron cooking pots flew out of the kitchen and landed a direct hit on the angry midgets head. The force almost knocked him out cold, but from the unmanly groaning he was doing, I think he was fine. Then an angry Winry, wearing an apron I don't recall buying or wearing."

"Damn it Edward, stop yelling like that! It's bad enough you guys already embarrassed us today at the mall."

I looked at Nick, "You took them to the mall? Why the hell would you do that? All that modern technology they haven't seen and all the freaks that populate the place. What happened?"

He gave me a dumb look and shrugged his shoulders; I removed my coat and took a seat in a leather chair. Then he admitted what had transpired: Roy almost got arrest because he couldn't keep his hands to himself when beautiful women walked by and Nick had to smooth it over. Al got lost and thought it was a good idea to just create human sized holes in walls to find his way around. And Ed, well he went off no more than fifteen times because was called short, or he thought he was called short.

"So you're telling me that Winry managed to assimilate and act like she belonged in this universe while all of you acted like the mentality sick?"

Getting up from the chair, I strode of to Winry and planted a kiss on her check, making her blush. "Good job, do you always toss heavy objects at him to make him quite?"

"No, usually I hit him with a wrench."

"Might need to start doing that with Nick when he leers at women."

"I heard that!" hollered Nick.

"Good. What are you cooking in my kitchen?"

"Oh I forgot! Your mother called and is coming over for dinner. The boys weren't paying attention so I answered your phone."

I face palmed at that comment, and it put a sad face on Winry. "Did I mess up?"

"It's okay Winry." I reassured her. "I just don't want mom thinking I remarried without telling her, and I wanted some time to prepare the explanation for all the people in my house."

All the slobs in the living room were upright and standing behind me, I saw their reflection in Winry's eyes. "So you mom's coming for dinner?"

"Yes Nick, mom is coming."

"Alright, I love your mom."

Footsteps from the stairs made us turn our heads to the sound. Riza was back, dressed in some the cloths she bought. If I was a lightweight, I would have fainted from what she was wearing. A form fitting green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Barefoot too, just to top it off. "Who's coming to dinner Lieutenant?"

"My. . . my mom is Riza. I like your cloths by the way."

She gave a small smile and walked to the couch and sat down, right when the doorbell rang. "Okay people, act natural, I will explain everything to my mom at the table. And Roy. . ."I looked him dead in his eyes. "For her age my mother looks very good, and that's with the son slant on it. If I catch you eyeing her, hitting on her or in any way trying to make moves on her, General or not I will tie you by your ankles and wrist, hoist you upside down and beat you to death with a baseball bat. Piñata style, got it?"

A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his head and he put on a nervous smile. "Loud and clear Lieutenant."

"Good, I like it when grown men agree in fear."

Rushing to the door, I opened it quickly. "Hi mom."

Janet Meehan, maiden name Janet Connelly, is a sixty four year old Irish born fireball. Of course, being a member of the only protestant family in the very catholic city of Londonderry, Northern Ireland, you kind of half to be tough. She moved to Chicago in 1965, met and married my dad, Robert Meehan in 1966 and gave birth to me in the next year. When dad died she moved back to Londonderry to teach Irish History and Culture at a local university, and travels on the lecture circuit. She visits when she's in town.

"How my boy? You need to call more often, some days I think you're the one who's dead and not your father."

My guest all busted out in laughs as my mom walked into the house. She went right over to Nick and gave him a hug "Good to see my other boy too. How are you Nick?"

"I'm good Janet. You son still won't let me drive the car though, can you talk to him about it?"

"Can't help you there. Robert was the same way; he never let his partner drive."

When she noticed the extra people in the house, she walked back overt to me. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, and I'll explain and introduce them over dinner. But, I will introduce to the woman who answered the phone. Mom, this is Winry. Winry this is Janet, the woman who unleashed me into this world."

She elbowed me in the stomach before shaking Winry's hand. "Well aren't you adorable, did my son marry you without telling me?"

"Mom!" Winry went red. "She's with the small one over there with the golden hair."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

This time I hit him in the head, I threw my back up weapon at his head. All mom did was laugh. "Oh my, he has a complex about his height?"

"You have no idea Ma."

Two Hours Later

Ed better marry Winry soon, because this girl can cook. And they all loved my mom. For two hours we did introductions, explained how they got here and where they came from and all the crap that this case is generating. In between was the occasional story about my childhood and other random subjects. When dinner was done Al, Ed and Roy said their goodbyes and went up to their rooms to chill and Nick went home. Winry was cleaning up, leaving me, Ma and Riza at the table talking.

"Well Shawn that was fun. Quite a cast of characters you have here. Does that handsome man with the mustache have a girlfriend?"

"Ma, come on, stop that."

"What, am I embarrassing you? You never change."

I don't think she saw me looking, but I watched Ma's eyes go back and forth from me to Riza, trying to be sneaky about it Then the wheels in her head started to turn. "As anyone told you two that you should date."

"Mom!" Riza dropped her cup and went very, very red. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What! It's been two years Shawn; it's time to move on. She a beautiful girl, and what I was told at dinner she can almost out shoot you and put up with your bullshit."

"See how my mom talks to me Riza? It's shameful." A small smile crossed Riza's face. Right there I had to admit that mom is right, she is beautiful. Something in those brown eyes, something pass the rage and torment. We both just stared at into our respective eyes for a bit, then the feeling of a note in my pocket (I was tapping my leg) filled me with panic. The note to Roy!

"Mom, I forgot to give Roy something so I have to be excused. Are you staying over tonight?"

"Na, I'm staying at a Hilton on Chicago University's dime."

"Ok, I'll be back."

Outside Roy's Room

Didn't have to knock on the door, it was open and he was resting on the bed. "Roy, Come over here for a sec."

He got up and walked to the door way where I was standing. "What do you need?"

"Well, okay, this is going to sound weird, but last night while I was doing some alchemy research, I passed out and somehow activated a transmutation that dropped me into a void."

"Yeah that is weird, so why are telling me this?"

"Well, Maes Hughes was there with me. We talked."

His eyes got big and he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "You think that was funny?"

"Hey, I'm a funny guy, but death is not funny. I thought it was a dream, and then I found this in my hand." I held up the note. "He told me to pass it on."

He took it, unfolded it and read it. I guess it wasn't very long, because he finished it quick and chuckled. "It's his handwriting; guess you were telling the truth. But why him?"

"I don't know. All he knows is that the Truth sent him to talk to me. And The Truth is spying on me by the way?"

"Lucky you."

"I don't know about that. What does the note say?"

Roy looked at me and smirked "He chastised me for still not being the Führer"

Dining Room

When Shawn left it was just me and his mother at the table. I'm still flustered at her comment about me and Shawn. I mean he is very handsome man, but something about him still scares me and I don't know what it is. And in some sick way, the thing that scares me about him also makes him even more attractive to me.

"Thinking about my boy?"

"What, no I, well yes. This may sound crazy, but I've only known him for two days, until then I had no idea he even existed, but I've already, kind of, well. . . "

"Fallen in love with him?" a smile crossed his moms face. She was right; I just couldn't really say it.

"It's quite alright; you have that same look in your eyes when you look at him that Jamie did when she met him."

"Speaking of his wife, how did they meet? Shawn's uncle Liam told me how she died, but not how they met."

"They met while he was on duty. Did Liam tell you the story about Shawn's first shooting?"

"Yes, he said that he took a shotgun blast to the shoulder to protect a woman from her husband."

She took a drink from her cup before continuing. "That was Jamie."

My mouth fell open at that. "You mean that Shawn saved the woman who would become his wife?"

"Yes indeed. She visited him at the hospital two days later to thank him, and seven months later they were married. Her ex didn't make it: Shawn's Sergeant shot him dead on the spot."

She got quite for a bit before speaking again. "Shawn took her death hard. Has he. . . tried to hasten his death?"

My mind flew back to the shooting range: "No, he hasn't." I lied. How could I tell his mother I almost put a bullet in his head? I heard Shawn coming back.

Shawn's POV

Just as I got back from Roy's room my mom was sitting up, getting ready to leave. "Well I best be rambling on Shawn, I have to be up at a decent hour."

"Rambling on? This is not the crossroads mom, ol' Snatch is not waiting for you."

"Can it Shawn or I'll knock you out."

"Oh ok, bye mom." I gave her a hug and waved good bye as she left. Well that was fun, time to go back to my research. "Well Riza, it's been fun, but the night is getting old and I have some more work to do in my office. If you need anything-."

"I'll come up Lieutenant."

Shawn's Office, 1:45am

Close to three damn hours and I've made some headway in my research. Dr. Allen's files and notes help me understand the basic principal of teleportation, but the damn fool's work was beyond flawed. He got the teleportation symbols in the correct places, but he didn't bother to factor in living organisms. They teleport just fine, but passing through The Gate does a number on them: i.e. the sailors fused to the hull of the ship and the missing ones. It would help if I had his grandson's notes, but The Shop keeps all the files and notes on fired researchers.

"I may have clearance to anything I want in the Navy, but not The Shop. They'd just laugh me out the door." _Yeah they would. Maybe you can steal Greenwoods notes? _"No, no won't work. They keep their old files in and unknown location. All of them, forty years' worth." _Damn, well I got nothing else._

So helpful, that voice inside my head. I've had better luck with my combat alchemy: lighting. I got the idea when Roy explained how his Flame Alchemy works. Using some of the same concepts, I came up with an idea: what if I could manipulate the conduit materials in the blood (copper, iron etc.) and make it solid enough to conduct the electricity, but not restrict the blood flow to vital organs. Then when a sufficient amount of electrical energy had been built up, you can launch it. So far I have the conduit part of the equation down, it will work. But as for the electrical energy, I haven't got a clue. The body generates electricity, but to divert it would be deadly: kind of hard to control your body when its electrical messages are not getting to the right location.

"Time to pack it in."

I pushed my chair back from my desk and heaved a sigh. _Let's try this again, maybe tonight will be the night._

I reached into my pocket and removed the Black Talon hollow point and set it on my desk. Then out came my .45. Out with the clip and the round in the chamber, and in with the Black Talon. Then under my chin it went. All sound stopped: tonight would be the night. I cocked the hammer and the battle began between my finder and my brain. _Do it, join her on the other side _. . . somewhere a door opened. . . _one quick pull and bliss will be yours _. . . is that my name being yelled out, I can't tell, but the pressure on the trigger is increasing. . . _almost there Shawn, one, last , ounce of pressure-_.

Something very hard crashed into my head with a lot of force. It knocked my gun out of my hand and put me on the floor. The last coherent image was someone's shoes.

The Void

Again I open my eyes and am greeted by white nothingness. I sit up and again stood Maes Hughes. "Oh what the fuck! I didn't even fall on a transmutation circle!"

"Once is enough my friend, now you plop on in when the Truth feels like it."

"Great. Why does my brain feel like it's twice the size of my skull?"

"That was Riza, the noises you heard trying to off yourself were her coming to see you. She pistol whipped you."

Damn, knocked me out with one hit. "So what does the Truth want now?"

"He's very impressed with how quick you figured out about the Philadelphia Experiment, he says now you're even closer than ever."

"What, no clues this time?"

"Nope, claims there is no need for them anymore, events will unfold quickly. Did you give my note to Roy?"

"Yes, he found it funny."

A shit eating grin crossed his face. "Good, well I gotta go, bye."

Again, as with the last time, the lights went out.

.


	11. The Body Electric

1

_Static on your frequency_

_Electrical storm in your veins_-The Pass, Rush

Meehan Family Home, 1:50am

Morgan Park, Chicago

October 6th, 2011

I came to on the floor of my office, my head throbbing something fierce. Groaning as I sat up, I spotted Riza by the door, still holding the S&W 4506-1 that hit me in the face. "You know that hurt like a mother fucker?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you Shawn!" She's yelling and she used my name means only one thing, she is very pissed off. "Well, are you going to answer me?"

I picked myself up from the floor. "I know the answer, but you're not going to get it."

"Why not Shawn! I walked in just before you blew your brains out!"

"Yeah, thank you for the "help", I'll be sure to send you a note." I walked past her to get to my bedroom door.

"Oh that nice, the tough hero cop falls apart after his wife dies and can't pick the pieces up! So he tries to off himself or get others to do it, just so he can be with his wife again!"

SMACK

I bitch slapped her so hard she went to the floor. She held her face in shock as I walked up to her.

"What do you know about it bitch! It must be real nice not to have emotions and not have to live in an existence when the person you love is gone! Ripped right out of your grasp in an instant! I saved her once; I took a bullet for her. It was my job to protect her and I failed! Now she's dead I have to live in a world without her! So thanks for stopping me Riza, big FUCKING round of applause for the woman who stole my change to ne with my wife again!"

I turned around and made it to my bedroom door when a slight sniffle entered my ears, then a quivering voice. "You selfish bastard. You want to be with your wife so bad you ignore everybody else around you. All because you couldn't stop the bullets again for her. WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH AS YOUR WIFE DID!"

I stopped turning the knob on the door when that sentence left her mouth. I turned back around to see her still on the floor, her hands digging into the carpet and tears falling from her eyes. And it broke my heart. Everything made sense now, why she wouldn't use my name and why she blushed every time someone made a comment about us. I don't know how it happened, but in just three days Riza Hawkeye fell in love with me. And you know what; I fell in love with her. I didn't want to admit it to myself, because I was set on killing myself to be with Jamie. But seeing Riza, on the floor crying after letting her feelings out, shattered what for the last two years had driven me to die. I knelled down in front of her and embraced her, resting one arm on her back and the other used to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry Riza. I was so determined to die that I missed what was right hear with me." She looked up from my chest and into my eyes. "Truth is babe, I. . . I love you too Riza." Her lovely brown eyes weld up in tears as a sad smile passed her lips. Time for the big moment: we both moved in ant the same time and our lips met. It was euphoric, been two years since I've kissed a woman. Which made this one with Riza all the better. Her lips were soft, tasting a bit salty because of her tears, but I didn't mind.

I traced her bottom lib with my tongue, asking for entrance. She accepted, and let out a small moan when I began to explore her mouth. Then what started as an exploration became a duel for supremacy when she put her own tongue to use. When we separated, there was a look in that girl's eyes that meant only one thing: Take me. But then she stood up and looked at me.

"I could use a shower Shawn. Is your bathroom available?"

What an odd question. . . oooooohhh. "Yeah, it's on the other side of my bedroom."

"Good, give me ten minutes, if you know what I mean."

Oh I knew what she meant, and watching her leave, just made what was going to happen all the more tantalizing.

Ten Minutes Later

A steady flow of steam was emanating from the slightly open bathroom door when Shawn entered his room. From behind the door he could hear the sound of running water. Leaving his weapon and holster on the bedside table, he removed his shirt as he walked to the bathroom, then his pants. He left his boxers on until he entered the bathroom and shut the door. The sight in his shower both made his mind race and his manhood strait up.

Riza was naked, standing under the falling water. Shawn just stood still, admiring her hour glass figure, abundant bust, shapely legs and ass and the large alchemy array on her back. He knew what it was: it was the key to Roy's flame alchemy, but the key runes were burned over. Sensing hem in the room, Riza turned to face him. "You got my hint."

"Only an idiot would miss that hint. Anyone ever tell you that you look great naked?"

She eyed over Shawn's impressive body just as he was eyeing hers. "Same can be said for you Shawn; the scares on your body are incredibly sexy. Now are you going to get in this shower or what, Lieutenant?"

He liked the way she said Lieutenant, so he obliged. Riza moved in close to him just as he was closing the glass door to the shower, pressing her body against his. They started to engage in a deep and passionate kiss as their hand began to explore. She traced his abs and chest as he moved his hands up and down her backside and across her thighs.

After what seemed like hours they broke their kiss, the steam surrounding them, Shawn lowering himself to her ample breasts, taking the right one in his mouth. He traced her hardened nipple with his tongue while gently kneading the other one, getting a rise out of her. The want and need inside Riza was beginning to boil over. What Shawn didn't know was that Riza Hawkeye was a twenty eight year old virgin. It wasn't by choice mind you, her father's oddities scared the boy away in her youth and her career in the military would have been threatened by any relationship she would have had. Tonight will be her first time, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Spent with her breasts, Shawn returned for another raw kiss, while slowly trailing his hand down Riza's tight stomach, all the way down to her womanhood. He felt her whole body tense up as he started to move his thump up and down her slit, and got a yelp that traveled down his throat when he stroked her clit. She broke the kiss for a moment.

"Shawn, before we go the distance," it was hard for her to talk while he was teasing her, "You need to know that-oh my god!" Her train of thought again was disrupted when Shawn slowly slid a finger inside her. Her head tilted all the way back, letting the water hit her face. With ease he pushed his digit inside her, her tight walls enveloping it while her incredible wetness made it easy. He stopped when he felt the all too familiar feel of her hymen.

"Riza, I think I know what you're getting at." remarked Shawn. Riza's face went red with embarrassment at his realization. "Hey, no reason to be embarrassed. Look at me" She did, trying to focus while he kept a slow pace with his finger. "Still being a virgin at your age is not a crime, you know how rare that is nowadays? Most women your age have already fucked at least ten random people and have the same amount of kids, one for each dad." This put a smile back on her face.

Exiting her, he gave her another deep kiss, while at the same time gripping Riza by her thighs and hoisting her of the shower floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested her back on the same wall as the showerhead. Positioning his cock at her entrance he looked deep into her eyes, looking for any glint of doubt. Finding none, Shawn slowly pushed himself into her. He amazing tightness made him lose his breath, while his girth caused Riza to emit a long, slow, deep moan. He pushed in half of his cock, stopping at her hymen.

"Riza, are you ready?" he asked her.

She tightened her grip around his neck before answering in bated breath, "Yes, oh go yes."

With added force he thrust forward, making Riza scream in pain, her fingernails digging into him. Their lips meet in a gentile kiss when she started to cry. He was all the way in, her walls gripping him tightly while he waited for the pain to subside. When the pain subsided he began to at a slow rhythm, gentile pushing in and out until she was used to his size. The animalistic lust that Riza had held back began to surface: she was in bliss and wanted more of him. "Faster Shawn, fuck me harder."

He did as he was told, increasing the power and speed of his thrusts. She started to move in time with his thrusts, increasing the pleasure surging through her core. The hot water started to run out, making the water raining down the both of them slightly colder with each passing minute. Neither cared, both were lost in a sea of ecstasy. Both of them could feel their climaxes coming, neither one wanted to break first. Soon however it became too much for Riza, every one of Shawn's powerful thrusts hit her spot, causing the woman to see stars. She broke first: her eyes rolled back into her head, followed by another scream of pleasure as her powerful orgasm rippled across her body. If not for the cold water she would have passed out. Shawn held out longer, but with one final thrust, burying his shaft up to the hilt, he exploded inside her, his warm seed making Riza shudder. Both past the point of exhaustion, they slid down the shower wall onto the floor. Removing his cock, the shared one last lustful kiss, the now freezing water drenching them. They didn't care, they had each other.

South Chicago Alley, 2:00am

Around the same time that Shawn and Riza were enjoy each other; Kimblee stood waiting in an alleyway, bracing himself from the cold. He hated this damn place, too cold in the fall. Just then a silver Grand Prix pulled in front of him. Prof. Greenwood exited.

"You're late."

"Sorry, but it's been one fucked up day okay. We have a problem."

A scowl crossed Kimblee's face. "What?"

"That cop, he knows about my grandfather. He may have his hands on his notes."

"So what, you told me they were flawed."

"He also noticed my tat! I looked him up; before he was a cop he was a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy: four years in Seal Team Six and five years in the Office of Naval Intelligence! I saw it in his eyes; he knew that my tat was from the Department of Scientific Intelligence."

"Calm down Alan, damn it! So what, you told me that nobody can get anything from The Shop. So what's the problem?"

"Sorry, but fuck, this cop is starting to piss me off Kimblee!"

"Relax, as long as he doesn't know about the plan we're golden. Speaking of which, are we still on?"

"Yes, they will be delivering two of them to Great Lakes tomorrow at 3:00pm. I studied the route, we're good."

"Then go home, relax. I'm getting out of this place, its two damn cold."

Shawn's Bedroom, 10:00am

My eyelids feel like they weigh a ton, I'm having a hard time opening them. When I finally got them open I looked to my right to see the time: ten o'clock. Last night felt like a dream, an incredible dream. I was almost disappointed until I looked left and saw the tattooed back of one Riza Hawkeye. _That was no dream boss; you had relations after two years. _The sheets didn't cover her back, they stopped at her waist. Leaving the array on her back perfectly exposed, as well as the burn. I had to admit, she was just as intoxicating from the back, and I think I like the short hair look. I moved closer to her and traced the array, stopping when I found what was lacking in my own research: a way to manipulate the oxygen to ignite a spark.

"Using my body to further your research?"

The sleepy voice of my lover startled me a little. She rolled over on her other side to face me. "No, that's what Nick's for. He has an amazing body."

Bursting out in laughter, she moved over to me and rested her head on my chest. I again looked at her burn, and then I started to run my fingers over it. She closed her eyes while I did this. "Courtesy of Roy babe?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's to precise to be an accident and too small to be malicious intent. Didn't want the secrets of Flame Alchemy to be repeated."

She looked up at me before speaking, "It's scary how you knew that without me telling. You're right: my father, Roy's teacher, tattooed his work on me to protect it. I gave the secret to Roy, and years later during the Ishval Civil War I made him burn it off. He couldn't finish the job, but the key array was scared over."

What kind of father has his work tattooed on his daughter? _Why do you think Boss? Madness, you know all about that, I am a voice in your head that is not yours_. "Riza, you and Roy, was there ever, you know? I felt something there when you two arrived, that's part of the reason I didn't want to tell you how I felt about you."

"At one time. When Roy left for the military I didn't see him again until my father's funeral. He helped arrange it, that was when he told me about his dream to strengthen the country by becoming a solder. I'll admit, hearing him say that made me sway. That was when I showed him my father's work. But after the War it changed. I promised to protect him no matter what, but deep down I wanted us to be together. Now I see that there never was a chance, I spent so much time as his adjutant and bodyguard that as he moved farther in rank it became less and less likely, then the dream died when he made General."

An officer and a woman, two things at once but couldn't be both at the same time. Seems I'm not the only one affected by war. "Hey babe, what happened at Ishval?"

The light in her eyes died, replaced by the dead, rage filled eyes from the shootout in Lawnveiw." I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. Now for the tricky question: should we tell the others about us? If there is an-."

She kissed me to shut me up, the light back in her eyes. "We'll tell then the truth. And there is an "us" Shawn."

Sounds good. Sadly I had to remove my lover from my persons to get out of bed. I could feel her staring at my body when I got up to my dresser to find a pair of boxers, and while I put them on. I went with a pair of white dress pants and my own Led Zeppelin t-shirt: same as Ed's but mine is green with yellow print. I sat back down on the bed, Riza wrapping her arms around me as soon as I did, resting her chin on my left shoulder.

"We don't have to be in till noon babe, so if you want you can rest a little longer. Or join us on the ground floor, up to you."

I picked up my gun from the night stand and cleared the chamber. I looked over the bullet that was meant to end my life for a minute, and then I handed it to Riza. "Take it, I have a feeling I won't need it anymore. I'll see you down stairs."

We kissed, and then I got up, grabbed my badge and made my way to the door. Before leaving, I looked back to Riza, in all her sheet wrapped glory. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Riza's POV

I lay back on his side of the bed, inhaling his essence. I haven't been this giddy since I was a girl, and why shouldn't I be? I finally lost my virginity to quite possibly the most gorgeous man I've ever meet. And it wasn't a one night stand, it was love! Real, genuine love. Glancing at the time I got up and went to his closet. I could just put on the ones I wore last night or walk to my room wearing his sheets, but where's the fun in that?

When I opened the closet I was met by a large walk in closet. He has a lot of cloths, but I wanted to pick something that would get the point across. Toward the back of his closet I found what I was looking for: one of his old uniform shirts. He had the year he wore them labeled on the hanger: I picked the oldest, 1992, his rookie year. I dropped the sheets and put it on; it was long enough to cover me, ending at my knees. But for good measure I'll put my panties back. This should get the point across.

Living Room, 10:15am

Winry and the three bums were chilling in my living room, as was Nick. Guess he came around while I was upstairs. He made coffee, I could smell it. I poured a cup and took a seat on the empty couch. The pep in my step gave me away, so Nick had to ask.

"Why are you so fucking happy today?"

"Cause I didn't have to make the coffee." I took a sip and glanced an Ed: _Well look at that, he has two Zeppelin shirts! _Yes he does, this one was white and had the cover of the band's first album screened on it. He saw mine too. "Hey, I bought one just like that."

"I know Ed, I saw it. Where did you buy them and how many did you buy?"

"It was Hot Topic Shawn, and he bought five."

My god. "Five? Ok, Ed after work meet me in my office. If you're going to wear the shirt, by god you're going to know what Led Zeppelin."

Finishing my rant I reached into my pocked and removed a pack of Marlboro No. 54's and a lighter and lit up, much to Nick's dismay. "No, No not again! You quit in '96 Jamie made you why now! It has to do with why you're so happy! Why are you so happy?"

"Hey lover boy."

We all turned out heads to the stairs. There was my Riza, wearing my one of my old uniform shirts. I took a long drag off my smoke as I watched her walk to the couch. I put my smoke out so it wouldn't annoy her and took of a swig of my coffee. She sat real close to me, the new engaged in a very raw kiss right in front of them. When we separated we looked at the five of them, their mouths all agape with shock in their eyes. I gave them the news.

"Consider us an item."

All five said the same thing at once:

"WHAT!"


	12. Cops and Bombers

1

_Rebel without a conscience_

_Martyr without a cause_-The Pass, Rush

Meehan Family Home.10:46am

Morgan Park, Chicago

October 6th, 2011

Shock would be an understatement, they were beyond shock. Who could blame them, last night me and Riza were semi-colleges, then the next morning I'm happier than Care Bear at a hug festival and Riza's wearing one of my shirts. And we're kissing!

"And how long have you two. . . been together?"

"Let's see Nick, it was around two o'clock last night when we admitted our feeling, ten minutes later we had sex in the shower. . . about seven hours."

Ed, Al and Roy were just as thunderstruck but couldn't say anything, for a little bit anyway. Roy got over it: "So was she good in bed Shawn?"

Riza glared daggers at him which made him cower in his chair. "You will never know that Roy, and Shawn will not tell you."

So much truth in that statement. "So, Nick, what are you doing here this early?"

"Came to see what you want done today about the case."

"Until something breaks not much can be done. So until then, guess we just go to the office and do business as usual. I think it's about time the three amigo's and Winry do an actual day's police work then at the end of the day go home."

Nick looked rather downcast at that. "Sounds boring, but then again that is the nature of the job."

"Yeah I guess. Better get dressed baby."

We kissed again before she left for her room. Everyone else just groined at our little display.

Squad Room. 1:28am

Today has been busy as hell. Alex and Akira got called to a robbery/homicide at a bank and took Al with them, Mason and James are staking out a counterfeit operation near the lake with Roy and Wendy is going solo at a ware house full of smuggled Chinese weapons. Winry is in the motor pool, were so far she has excelled beyond what Ziggy was expecting. Me, I'm sitting in my office with door open while Ed, Nick and Riza wait for something to happen. Then my phone rang. "Meehan. . . yeah. . . are you sure it's his work. . . alright, I'll send Peretti."

I hung up the phone and left my office. "Nick, got something for you. "Joe Salamio" struck again. Body was found at The Loop in front of the Equity Finance Building. Take Ed with you."

A puzzled look crossed Ed face. "Who's "Joe Salamio"?"

Nick filled him in as we put his coat on. "He's a serial killer we've been tracking for six months. His name is derived from a legendary baseball player Joe DiMaggio. This freak attacks women, rapes and beats them to death with a large and hardened salami log."

"You're kidding right?"

"No Ed, Nick is not kidding. Ten murders, err eleven now and we can't catch him. Now go you two."

They left the squad room, leaving me and Riza alone. I went back to my chair and sat back down; Riza entered my office and sat on my lap. "Looks like it's just you and me Shawn."

"There is no sex in the squad room, sorry. They have cameras installed and frankly I don't want the freaks who watch the tapes to see that."

She socked me on the shoulder for that. I looked at the wall clock, I was a little past one thirty and I was hungry. "How about some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me Shawn."

We both grabbed our coats and left.

Lake Michigan Bank

"Whoa, what a mess." exclaimed Det. Moore when he set foot inside the bank. Three bodies were laid out on the marble floor, two men and a woman each shot dead. It caught the attention of another Detective who made his way to the three detectives. "You with SIU?"

"Yep. Names Detective, Alex Moore, behind me are my fellow SIU investigators: Detective. Akira Zanavich and Sgt. Al Elric."

"Good, I gotta get back to the house, have fun." replied the detective as he left the bank. Al's stomach turned over when he got a look at the three bodies. "God, does this happen often?"

"Not really." answered Akira, who started to take pictures of the crime scene. "Most bank jobs are bloodless, get in, get the money, then get out and hope the teller didn't slip a dye pack in with the money."

"Hey Al, "called Alex. "Come over here a sec, I have a job for you." All walked over to Alex, who was holding a pair of gloves, a set of tweezers and several small evidence bags. "Put these gloves on and use the tweezers to pick up the shell casings. Make sure you put each casing in its own bag."

Following the directions, Al began to pick up the multiple shell castings scattered around the lobby.

Run Down Apartment

Sitting with a pair of binoculars looking across the street, Mason was starting to get bored. "I hate stakeouts."

Roy had to agree. "I agree with you. It's funny to know that even in this universe the authorities can't just assume wrong doing is being done and be forced to watch."

"Laugh all you want, we're going to be here awhile, and where is James with the food!"

The door to the apartment opened and in walked James with an arm full of food. "I'm right here you Irish bastard."

"Bout time." exclaimed Mason as he and Roy went to the food, James grabbed what he wanted and took Mason's place at the window.

Shawn's POV

Me and Riza were on our way to Liam's bar for lunch when Riza grabbed my arm and told me to stop the car. "What wrong?"

"Over in the restaurant, I saw Kimblee!"

I backed up slowly and eyed the restaurant. I knew what he looked like by what Ed had told me of him. Sure enough, there he was, sitting at a table right at the window. Riza started to get out and I stopped her. "Hold up babe, I have an idea. We need him alive to tell us why he did all this."

I pulled forward and turned into an alley next to the building across the street from the restaurant. I popped the trunk and we got out and walked to the trunk.

"I heard that you are a sharpshooter in the military? "

"Yes, they called me the Hawk's Eye. Why do you ask?"

I opened the trunk and removed the reason I asked the question. "Remington 700PSS bolt action sniper rifle. Normally chambers the .308 Winchester or .300 Winchester Magnum, but this one I had made for myself. It chambers the much more powerful .30-06 Springfield." I grabbed a box magazine and handed it to her.

"Five round clip, goes in below the bolt."

Without missing a beat she opened the bolt, put the magazine in and closed the bolt, loading the weapon. "Ok, that was hot. I didn't even have to show you."

"Not that hard to understand, and I'm glad you liked that."

"Oh I did. You need me to show you how to use the scope?"

"Nope."

I pointed to the buildings fire escape. "Set yourself up so you'll have him in the cross hairs. Have your badge out so the residents don't think you're a loony with a high powered rifle"

"What are you going to do?"

"Have some lunch with him. Try not to kill him, we need to know what the fuck is going on and he can't tell us if he's dead."

Riza nodded and made her badge visible, then began her climb up to the roof. I ran across the street and entered the restaurant. He was eating what I assumed was Italian, I didn't really care. Acting natural I walked to the empty chair on the other side of his table and sat down.

"Nice day, wouldn't you agree?"

He looked up from his food, "Do I know you?"

"I'm hurt, how can you say that after you stole the front end of my car." I strategically moved my duster to show the badge clipped to my belt as well as my .45

"Ahh, Lt. Shawn Meehan, glad to finally meet you. The man who has managed to really piss me off. I take you know who I am?"

I shrugged, "Not much, all they told me was your name and that you were absorbed by an artificial human. So how did you survive?"

"Will to live and I got bored."

"Really, was it like in _Hellraiser_? Did someone spill blood on the spot where you died and you just, climbed up out of it?"

"Something like that, yeah. So they didn't tell you about my, skill set? Or of my exploits during Ishval?"

He got a sick grin on his face. It's the same look that war criminals have when they think back to what they did. _Just like Captain. Tanzic. . . _I shot out of my chair and drew my gun, putting the barrel right to his head.

"I'm sorry; does my demeanor put you off Lieutenant? What are you going to do, shoot me? What if I escape?"

"You won't get very far asshole. You see, after you failed to bring me to your world, you didn't erase your circle. Look out and up."

He did, seeing Riza on the roof with a rifle aimed at him. "Damn it!"

"Yeah you fucked up Kimblee. What are you and Greenwood planning!"

"Like I would tell you. Let's just say what's going to happen right now is a clue."

He did a transmutation and blinded me. When I got my vision back he was gone and the people in the place were in a panic. Then, just faintly, over the loud voiced I heard a faint ticking. Then multiple ticking noises.

"Son of a! EVERYONE GET OUT GET OUT NO-!"

Riza's POV

Shortly after that flash I looked for Kimblee, but I didn't see him, bastard must have run out the back. Then people started to run out the front in a panic.

"What the hell?"

BOOOOOM!

The entire building front blew out, shooting smoke and glass on onto the street.

"Shawn!"

I raced down the fire escape, and bolted across the street just has he walked out of the restaurant, covered in drywall and looking very pissed. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

"Shawn are you-."

"I'm fine! God, damn it! Roy, that little weasel, that little fuck!"

He was livid. I don't blame him, because I know what he's talking about: Roy didn't share the whole truth about Kimblee, and it almost killed innocent people.

"I'm going to apologize a head of time Riza, because I'm going to get Roy's sorry ass down hear and I'm going to tear him a new asshole and possibly kill him .General or not, in my world he is a Sergeant and I am a Lieutenant! Do you have a problem with that?"

What else can I say? "No sir, not a problem"


	13. Nuclear Revolations

1

_Don't turn your back_

_And slam the door on me_-The Pass, Rush

Napolitano's Restaurant. 4:00pm

Chicago, Illinois

October 6th 2011

Mason and James pulled up to the mess of fire trucks, ambulances and squad cars now surrounding what's left of the restaurant. I didn't care about those two; the man I wanted was getting out of the back seat. I waited for him to come to me. The rest of the squad had shown up first and knew what was coming. Roy made his way past the crown and made his way to Riza, who was leaning against a car.

"Riza, are you-."

He didn't finish his sentence due to a well-placed round house to his face. The surrounding party winched at that. He fell on his ass, and before he could get up I grabbed him by his shirt collar, punched him, then slammed him on the hood of a squad car and pulled my weapon on him. I put it to his cheek.

"Now you listen to me you pampas son of a bitch! Twenty people almost died today because that fucker Kimblee transmutated bombs under every damn table in the joint! I would have liked to know he could do that, but you neglected to tell me. Hoping to get him yourself, huh! Guess what asshole, you're going to tell me everything, including what happened at Ishval, because whatever happened there made him smile when he reminisced about it and makes Riza not want to talk about it!"

I removed my gun and released him. He rubbed his jaw before he spoke. "Fifteen years ago Homunculus named Envy shape shifted into a State Military officer and shot an Ishvalan child. Relations were already tense after Amestris annexed the region, and the shooting sparked a civil war. For seven years the war raged, solders being forced to kill children and women because the entire Ishvalan population wanted freedom."

"And, I had to do awful shit to during war, what made this one different?"

"Executive Order Number 3066, Shawn. That Order forced every State Alchemist to the front lines with only one goal: exterminate Ishval."

"What, what the fuck do you mean exterminate!"

"Picture it Lieutenant!" now he was in a rage. "I burned children alive god damn it! Others did unspeakable things: people being boiled alive, cut up by alchemized blades, alchemized guns mowing down surrendering people! We butchered a whole nation."

"My god. . . what the hell did Kimblee do! How does one man get sent to prison during a genocide!"

Roy scoffed at that. "Major. Solf J. Kimblee, the Red Lotus Alchemist. His specialty was to transmute ordinary matter into explosives by clapping his hands together. By combining the contradictory symbols of the sun and moon, gold and silver, water and fire, the Red Lotus Alchemist created an unstable imbalance of energy in whatever matter he touched, causing it to explode violently. He went too far and started to kill State Military officials along with Ishvalans."

It's like reliving Bosnia, senseless government sanctioned murder. "How the fuck do you live with yourself?"

"Some of us couldn't after the war. Droves of them quit, Tim Marcoh vanished, Isaac McDougal went rouge and got killed for his troubles, I lost my youthful dream of helping the people and the rest were murdered two years ago by an Ishvalan named Scar. The only who escaped unscathed was Major . Armstrong: he had the guts to try and save two Ishvalans from execution, but that fuck Kimblee saw it and blew them up. After that he told his superior that he refused to commit anymore atrocities and was sent away as a coward. He was the bravest of us all."

Braver than me. I did what I was told and now I can't sleep well at night. I have no right to judge what Roy did, I'm just as guilty for murder like he is. "Everyone, take the rest of the day off."

"Shawn. . ."

"I don't want to hear it Nick. Take them home, I'll take Riza with me."

We all filed to our respective cars and drove off. I was taking the long way home to clear my head, driving next to Lake Michigan, still not in a good mood. "Shawn, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not Riza."

"I know that you were in the military, what happened to you-."

I swerved to the side of the road and but the breaks on. "Like you have been so forth coming about your service! But you know what, I'll fucken tell you! In 1992 when war broke out in Bosnia ONI put me undercover in a Serbian death squad and didn't tell me. Three weeks later I was ordered to participate in a massacre of women and children! At night I can still hear the screams of them at night when I sleep, see their bullet riddle corpses when I close my eyes!"

In my rage I punched the driver side window, shattering it. "God damn it!"

I was about to hit something else when I felt Riza put a hand on my bleeding one, and rest her head on my shoulder. It calmed me down real quick. "I'm sorry Shawn; I didn't mean to open old wounds."

"It okay, I didn't mean to throw your refusal to share your own horror stories against you. Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be waiting."

We shared a gentile kiss before we continued home. "My hand hurts like hell."

"It's your own fault."

"Hush woman! Hey, later tonight can I get a look at your back."

"Need something from back there?"

"Just need the notes on manipulating the oxygen in the area around my arm. Nothing more than that."

"If that's all, I don't see what it could hurt."

Meehan Family Home. 9:45am

Shortly after dinner I walked up to Shawn's office. He was sitting in his chair surrounded by books and notes. "Ah, my muse, come in."

I went over to him and sat in a chair next to his own. "So how do you want to do this Shawn?"

"Let me take care of it babe." He reached around my waist and removed my turtleneck, making sure his knuckles grazed my stomach. Then he undid the clasp of my bra. I covered my breasts to tease him. "Oh how you wound me with your prudness."

"Shut up and look for what you need."

He traced my tattoo with his finger. Right away my nipples hardened at his touch. He did it on purpose, what he was looking for was near the bottom of the array and he started the top. "Are your trying to turn me on?"

"Maybe, I can't help myself, you have a very seductive back, especially with the tat. Found it!"

Thank god, any longer and I would have to fuck his brains out. I heard fast scribbling from behind me, whatever he's working on must be close to being finished. "And done!"

"Can I put my shir- holy shit!"

I felt his tongue start at my lower back and make its way up, making my body shutter. Damn him! He made it to my neck, and then he started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and let my hands run through his hair. The final straw was when he slithered his hand up my torso and cupped both of my breasts.

"Your mine Lieutenant!"

I whipped myself around so I was facing him, surprising him. Then I strattled him, I could feel is manhood stiffen under me. "What's the matter Lieutenant, don't like a woman in control."

"The opposite baby, nothings better that a woman who knows what she wants."

I engaged in a passionate kiss while I got his shirt off. Once it was off I let myself have my way with him, covering every inch of his torso with my tongue, while I also worked on undoing his belt and pants.

"Anyone ever tell you that you are a very impatient girl Riza?"

I didn't need to verbalize the answer: I ripped his pants and boxers of in one motion, then removed mine. I strattled him again. "How about it Lieutenant? You ready for a good time?"

"Not yet!"

His hoisted me and him up out of the chair and then laid himself on the floor behind the desk. "Now I am."

Positioning his cock at my entrance, I meticulously slid myself down his shaft, taking every inch of him inside me. "How do I feel, Lieutenant?"

"Just as amazing as last night."

He grabbed my waist with both hands just as I started to lift myself up, then lower myself. Euphoria flowed through me as I alternated from fluid up and down motions to grinding my clit against his cock. It became even more powerful when he started to match my thrust with his own. Just as I was reaching my peak Shawn lifted himself up and started to suck on one of my breasts. It was too much: the force of my orgasm made me scream his name. Not long after I felt his body tense under me and his hot load fill me up. I collapsed on top of him, both of us heaving to catch our breath. "Again, that was amazing Shawn."

"Get used to babe, I don't slouch. You weren't too bad yourself. How about we take this party to the bedroom before we pass out on the floor?"

The Void. 5:56am

I'm really starting to hate this. I can't even lie in bed with my lover without being called into this damn place. At least I'm not naked, I was in bed.

"What do you want now Hughes?"

"To congratulate you on completing your lighting alchemy studies! Now you just need to test it, and finish your teleportation work"

"Is that all because if it is I'm going to kill that asshole The Truth. I have a beautiful, naked woman next to me and you call me up to give me a thank you!"

He shook his head, "There is more Shawn. Remember the clue Kimblee gave you before blowing up the restaurant? The Truth decided to show you what he meant."

The white room went black, but I could make out the faint shadow of a run down house. Just as I turned to look behind me when I violent flash of light blinded me, then my flesh was sheared off.

Shawn's POV

"Son of- !"

I bolted upright out of bed, waking Riza, who squirmed a little when she did. "Shawn what's wrong?"

"Kimblee. . . Before he blew up the restaurant, he said that "what's going to happen right now is a clue", right before the blast. The Truth showed me what he meant. I think that Kimblee and Greenwood are planning to use a nuclear weapon."

She put her chin on my shoulder. "A what?"

"Riza, get dressed and get the others up and bring them in up here. I'll show you what a nuclear weapon does."

Fifteen Minutes Later

Everyone was moaning and groining being awoken this early, but they'll live. "Stop whining, all of you, this is important. I think that Kimblee is going to steal and use a thermonuclear weapon."

Everyone scratched their heads at that. "What the hell is that Shawn?"

"Well Ed, a thermonuclear weapon is the most common form of nuclear weapon, a modern weapon of war that thankfully has only been used in anger twice almost seventy years ago. It has three basic essential features: 1) separation of stages into a triggering "primary" explosive and a much more powerful "secondary" explosive, 2) compression of the secondary by X-rays coming from nuclear fission in the primary, a process called the "radiation implosion" of the secondary, and 3) heating of the secondary, after cold compression, by a second fission explosion inside the secondary. For those of you who are not scientist, here is a visual."

I started a video on my lap top, a video of a nuclear test. The faces on everybody in the room confirmed to me that they did not like what they saw. Winry had the nerve to speak up: "What happens to people when the bomb goes off?"

"Anyone within 2km of the hypocenter is completely vaporized, nothing left, there are pictures of human shadows burned onto walls. 3.2km outside the center thermal radiation, which is basically an invisible heat, burns the flesh either partially or singed of completely. At 5.6km the radiation from the weapon causes cancer or cook the muscle off bone."

Winry couldn't handle it; she had to grab a nearby waste basket to vomit. Ed went to check on her while he commented on what he just learned. "Why the hell would someone build a weapon like that?"

"It was an accidental discovery. It gets worse: the first nuclear weapon had the destructive power of 20,000 tons of TNT. Today's weapons, weighing little more than 2,400 pounds, have the destructive power of more than 1.2 million tons."

"Son of a bitch."

Ed hit that right on the money. "So you think Kimblee plans to steal one of these? How easy are they to get a hold of?"

"Next to impossible Roy. The ones we still have are kept under lock and key in secret locations across the United States. The surpluses we don't need any more are sealed inside a mountain in New Mexico. So I have no idea how they could. . . "The_ checkpoint at Great Lakes, increased security, why else would they take almost twenty minutes to inspect a food delivery. . . _ "Oh fuck! Riza, the gate at Great Lakes, it took too much time to inspect a food delivery. They increased the security. . . son of a bitch; they don't need to find a weapon. . . one's going to them!"


	14. Empty Quiver

1

_It's not as if this barricade_

_Blocks the only road_-The Pass, Rush

Meehan Family Home. 6:45am

Morgan Park, Chicago

October 7th 2011

I called Nick a little bit ago and told him the situation, and I've dialed Captain. Detillo's home phone six times already, now I'm working on lucky number seven. It rang three times before he finally answered. I put him on speaker. "What the hell is it Ripley? It's almost seven in the morning?"

Like I really care that I woke him up early. "Ron, is Great Lakes expecting a delivery today?"

That perked him right up, the groggy left his voice. "What do you mean Ripley?"

Who the fuck does he think he's talking too? My first assignments when I joined ONI was to oversee all interstate and intercontinental warhead deliveries "Don't fuck with me Ron, you know what I mean! When I was there the other day I had to wait twenty extra minutes at the gate while a food truck was inspected. The last time that happened that I can recall was England in 1988 when you had me oversee the delivery of three B83 nuclear weapons to High Wycombe. So how many are you expecting tomorrow!"

The phone was quite for a bit before he answered, "Two, for our NBCW trainees. Two decommissioned B83's"

Everyone in my office just went green at that comment.

"Why do you need to know all this Ripley?"

"Ron yesterday I ran into the asshole who killed the chemistry professor and brought my new house mates to this world. He blew up the restaurant we met in, and said it was a clue to what was to come. Then last night I had, well, how do I put this, a vision. Ron I think that he's planning on stealing one or both bombs."

Ron exhaled over the phone. "I doubt it Ripley. How could they know? The route is classified and the two nukes are useless. I'm hanging up now."

"No wait-!"

The bastard hung up the phone, the dial tone droning. I picked up the damn thing and threw it against the wall. "Stupid son of a bitch!"

"Calm down Lieutenant. Maybe he's right; maybe there is nothing to worry about. He said that they were decommissioned."

"That doesn't mean shit Al! Greenwood is smart enough to be able to reactivate it. Knowing the military they no doubt left the uranium in the damn things so the NBC cadets know what it looks like."

Roy threw in a question, "What does NBCW stand for Shawn?"

"Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Warfare. They are specialized troops that work in around the three weapon types, disarming and thing like that. The Navy trains theirs here in Chicago at Great Lakes."

Nick came up looking ragged and flustered. "Please tell me you were joking on the phone about nuclear weapons."

Ed answered him, "No he wasn't, and two are being brought here today."

"Aw hell! From where!"

I couldn't be sure, so I found a map and laid it out on the desk. Everyone gathered around it as I looked over it until I found a reasonable candidate. "Oak Ridge, Tennessee."

Nick looked over at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Why there?"

"Oak Ridge is home to the Y-12 National Security Complex. It's one of many facilities that fabricate materials and uranium for nuke's, but its main use is stockpile stewardship."

"Come again Shawn, high school education here."

"It tests and maintains the weapons. No new bombs have been made since 1992, you even the so called newest bombs are eighteen years old. Can't just let them sit around and degrade you know. It's the only logical choice: others are too far away to do any good and where else could cadets get a hold of "decommissioned" bombs than a stockpile."

Winry had the next question. "So we know where it's coming from, how is it going to get here."

"Flying is a no go, no airstrip at Great Lakes. Trains are also out as an option for the same reason as flight. So it's being driven up, which means. . . "

I dug out a map of the eastern seaboard and looked over the interstate routes that could be taken. I found the one most likely being used and traced the route with a finger "That if it's being driven, they would take I-75 north, merge into several other interstates until reaching Illinois then jump onto I-90 then . . ."

I stopped when my finger reached the fork in the road, if you will. In order to get to Great Lakes from I-90 you have the diverge onto I-94. That fork in the road is in Lincolnwood: at that point I-90 continues northwest and I-94 goes north right to the base. "Right here. If they plan to ambush the weapons it would be best done at the fork. You wouldn't even need elaborate ruse to stop convoy, all you'd need to do is have another vehicle waiting on I-90 ready to slam into the convoy."

"Wait a minute" interrupted Riza. "What would they do with the bomb when they have it? Wouldn't they need some kind of help transporting it?"

"Oh shit." exclaimed the ever popular Roy, "They have help."

"What do you mean "Oh shit" Mustang."

"Shawn three weeks ago in my world a company of Military Police numbering 275 men went rouge and deserted their post at Central. They took three trucks and a huge stockpile of weapons."

Just what we didn't need to hear. "Jesus Christ Roy. Alright, we got the who, the what and the where, we just need the when."

Think when is this going down. _Hey boy, what is the ideal time to transport weapons? _Very early in the morning, still dark.

"Let's see, it a nine hour drive from Oak Ridge to Great Lakes. It's SOP to transport at night, if they left at ten thirty they would reach the base at about eight thirty, which means the convoy would reach the fork at. . . fuck me running we got thirty minutes until they ambush the convoy! Let's go, grab you guns and go!"

We all shot out of the office fast: me, Nick and Riza were already packing our guns, but the rest had to run for their guns. Halfway down the stairs I yelled back at Nick, "Call the rest of the guys! Tell them to bring tactical gear!"

"Right away Lieutenant!"

I-90/I-94 Fork. 7:10am

Kimblee had everything in place. He placed the fake road work sighs on the southbound lane, diverting traffic. Sitting stationary was a semi, waiting for the convoy to show up. The semi's trailer was full of waiting solders. And at a nearby helipad sat a waiting cargo chopper to carry off the prize. Nothing could go wrong.

I-90. 7:25am

Right now I'm thinking two things: one, I love sirens. A trip that would have taken forty five minutes is reduced to fifteen. The other thought is why did I let Riza drive. The girl is nuts behind the wheel, and it's making Ed, who again is in the back seat, car sick Our car is in the lead followed by Nick's, then Mason's then Alex's. We came prepared, all of us are in police issued bullet proof vests and several of us are armed with either a MP5 SMG or a shotgun. Then I thought of something.

"Hey Riza, I heard you're a regular gunslinger when it comes to wielding tow guns"

"You could say that. Why bring it up?"

I reached behind me and pulled out my back up weapon and a couple of speed loaders, handing them to Riza. "Go bananas."

She accepted them. I looked my watch, 7:27. I looked back out the windshield and low and behold, right in front of us was the last of three MK23 military cargo trucks. The convoy set up was just as expected: the front and rear trucks carried armed troops, a platoon's worth altogether. And in the middle truck was the payload. I picked up the mic on the CB. "Okay people the convoy is in front of us. Keep your guns put away unless shit hits the fan." I set the mic down and looked to Riza, "Pull up to the lead vehicle so I can talk to the driver!"

She swerved to the left of the convoy and sped up, almost taking out a Honda that didn't want to move. We got to the lead car, I had my badge ready. Now to get his attention.

"HEY!"

The solder driving the truck looked over two me; I motioned him to roll down the window. He did. "CHICAGO POLICE!"

"WHAT!"

"CHICAGO POLICE! WE HAVE REASON TO SUSPECT THAT SOMEONE IS GOING TO TRY AND-!"

"FUCK!"

Riza' use of vulgarities was warranted. A semi pulled in fast right in our path. She slammed on the breaks just before we hit it. The truck wasn't so lucky; it slammed into the semi at full speed. The trucks behind it stopped short of hitting the lead truck. The rest of the traffic didn't do so well, various cars didn't avoid accidents. Lucky for me my four Detectives's got out of their cars and went into crowd control mode.

"Excellent driving babe."

"Thank me later!"

In front of us the side door of the semi's trailer opened and several men with automatic weapons poured out and pointed their weapons at us.

"Fuck me!"

The next sires of events happened very quickly. Both of us bolted from the car just as the men opened fire on the car. Once out of the car I drew my weapon, but when I turned to fire Riza was standing still, her 4506-1 in one hand and my Colt Python the other, firing both at the same time, killing most of the men who came out of the side door.

"God damn that was hot!"

The continued volley of fire forced us to find cover, and Riza needed to reload. Twelve more pour out from the trailer, then one popped up on top of the trailer carrying what looked a Panzershreck, aimed at the lead truck.

"INCOMING!"

We hauled ass just as the scream of the projectile started. It impacted the lead truck, sending it and its troop complement in the air and on fire. The solders inside didn't even have a chance to get out. It also blew me and Riza forward, and in good time, because the others started to return fire at the goons. I did as well, flipping myself over on my back and shooting two dead. By now this entire stretch of interstate was full of screaming people, people my detectives and Roy were ordering to get to cover or run. Then the familiar scream of a projectile came again.

"ANOTHER ONE!"

I didn't wait for Riza to get up; I shot up and dragged her as she returned fire. The projectile hit the third truck just as the solders started to get out and I passed it. The blast launched me into a nearby car, knocking my gun out of my hands and putting me in a daze. Blood started to drip down my fore head and into my eye. I couldn't hear anything but a loud ringing, so I missed the warnings about one of Kimblee's goons running up on me until he was close enough for me to see though blood.

"Damn it!"

I tried to find my gun but couldn't. He was right on top of me, his weapon pointed right at me, he had the drop and I was as good as dead. My hearing started to return, I could make out the bastard pulling back the bolt on his SMG.

"I get to kill me a cop."

As soon as those words left his lips he jerked back as five bullets hit him in the chest. He fell dead; I rolled over to see who it was that saved me from a full honors funeral. It was not who I was expecting. "Winry?"

She kneeled down and handed me my gun. "It flew over the car you hit. Are you alright Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, how's Riza?"

"Al dragged her behind the truck he's using as cover. He said that the blast wave knocked her out."

"Okay. That was some fine shooting there, saved the city the money they would have used to bury me."

"My-."

Her voice was stopped by a bullet that hit her vest. She tumbled backwards and hit the pavement.

"WINRY!"

That was Ed, and he came running to her while I got up and dragged her to the other side of the car. He was in hysterics. "Winry! No no no no –."

"Ed!"

"NO NO NO NO!"

"ED!" I bitch slapped his to his scenes. "It's ok! The bullet hit her vest! She's just knocked out Ed. Her chest will hurt and there will be one hell of a bruise but she will live! You cool?"

His breathing slowed down as the gunfire continued. "Yeah."

"Good, stay with her."

"HEY PIG!"

Both sides quit shooting. I stood up and saw Kimblee standing at the trailer. I walked over to the other side of the car and pointed my Springfield at him. "You're under arrest Kimblee, for the murder of Kevin Donaldson, twenty U.S. Army soldiers and the attempted theft of nuclear weapons."

A helicopter was getting close to the interstate, gradually getting louder until it was right over us.

"Sorry Shawn, not today. By the way, that little prick Greenwood killed the professor, not me. See you in hell my friend."

He put his hands together then set the m on the ground. A massive energy transfer started its path an all of us. I didn't need to say anything: anyone who could run did so while the ones who couldn't were dragged. An eruption is how I could describe it. Massive chunks of road and great clouds of dirt rose into the air, followed by a great shock wave that knocked all of us over. The helicopter that was overhead flew away, which direction I don't know. But when the dust settled a large portion of the road was in ruins and all that was left was about fifteen dead bodies. Again that son of a bitch used a non-lethal blast to escape.

"Is everyone alright!"

I heard the right amount of yeah's, so no one was dead. "NICK!"

"Yeah Shawn!"

"Get EMS and all the other nessicary peoples down here now! I'm going to check the bombs."

I ran to the truck with the nukes in it to see what the damage is. One was gone, in its place a transmutation circle different from the others. I used my phone and snapped a picture. Ed came up behind me. "Shit, they got one."

"Yes they did Ed. Can you whip me up some tools to open this thing up?"

"What do you need?"

I told him what I needed and he transmutated a set for me. I went to work, removing the lid off the box then the shielding from the bomb. "Why are you opening it up?"

"I need to see if these were really decommissioned or no. . . Oh my god."

These were real. Inside the weapon was the uranium core and the trigger. I dialed Ron, he picked up after two rings. "What is it now Ripley-."

"They were armed nuke's you dumb son of a bitch!"

"What, where are you?"

"What used to be the intersection of I-90 and I-94! They were not decommissioned; someone at Y-12 made them viable weapons again and one is missing! The entire troop complement is dead!"

The line was silent, "My god Shawn."

"I know the feeling. Look, inform Y-12 that a rouge asset is in the complex and sent out two live bombs. I'll use the radio in the truck that had the nukes in it to inform the proper channels."

I hung and went around to the cab, yanking the dead driver out of the seat and reaching for the satellite phone that should directly connect me to United States Strategic Command. I found it and taped on the back was the number as well as the convoy's designation. I memorized both then dialed the number. After five rings a woman answered. "This is Colonel. Masterson, StratComm."

"This is Lieutenant. Shawn Patrick Meehan of the Chicago Police Department's Sensitive Investigations Unit-."

"Sir how did you get thi-."

"Listen! Before becoming a cop I was known as Lieutenant Commander. Shawn Patrick Meehan, former Seal Team Six and Office of Naval Intelligence. Currently I am a police officer and a field associate for ONI, codename Ripley. You can check."

The phone was quite for a minute, then the Colonel returned. "We have confirmed your identity Ripley, now how did you get this number; it is a felony to interfear-."

"I am at the crash site of designation Tango Delta Zulu. . ."

I paused and looked at the rest of the team; they were all staring at me with fear in their eyes.

"Sir?"

"We have a Pinnacle-Empty Quiver, I repeat, a Pinnacle-Empty Quiver."

That statement put some urgency in her tone. "Are you sure!"

"Yes. Approximately eight hours ago someone at Y-12 National Security Complex tampered with two decommissioned B83 nuclear bomb, reactivating them. Ten minutes ago a group of armed men ambushed and killed all personnel ordered to guard Tango Delta Zulu and stole one of the weapons. I have informed Captain. Ronald Detillo, the ONI station commander at Great Lakes of the situation. I say again we have Pinnacle-Empty Quiver."


	15. The Zoo

1

_It's not as if you're all alone_

_In wanting to explode_-The Pass, Rush

Interstate 90. 4:34pm

Chicago, Illinois

October 7th 2011

It is official: I-90 and the surrounding area has become a zoo of police, FBI and military. Somehow they have yet to worry the general population about a missing nuclear weapon that could be used on the city. For me and my team, most escaped with minimal injury, but some did not. My ears are still ringing from the explosion, Riza had to have stables put in to close a gash on the back off her head and Winry's entire chest area is bruised and incredibly sore. Should have clarified that while the bullet will not harm you, the resulting force of a something moving so fast suddenly stopping will cause you great discomfort. Sitting on the hood of a car, I removed a cigarette and lit it, watched as people scrambled every which way in a panic and kept an eye on my people, who were being questioned about what happened. Riza came over and took a seat next to me on the car.

"How's Winry?"

"Bruised sternum from the impact."

"I meant mentally babe. Am I correct in assuming that she has never killed a man before?"

He shifted a little before answering. "No, she hasn't. I can't tell how she is because she's putting on a good show of not looking affected."

Hmm, have to take care of that. Young people like her don't need to be burdened with a mask of sanity. "How are you holding up?

"My head is pounding and my left wrist is screaming. How in the hell can you and your dad handle that revolver?"

I had to laugh at that. It slipped my mind that in her universe magnum ammo doesn't exist. "That's nothing, if a .357 messes up your wrist than I would avoid the bigger .44 magnum. Or take it as a challenge. Can I get it back by the way?"

She reached around to the small of her back and handed me my father's gun. I slipped it into the waist of my pants and observed the scene around us.

"God this is a mess. What the hell does Kimblee want with a nuke? The man can make is own bombs.

"Your guess is as good as mine Shawn. Looks like someone wants to have a word with you."

How right he was. A very angry Lieutenant Colonel wearing his BDU's and beret. I got up from the car and walked over to him and meet him half way. "From the look on your face Colonel you don't look to happy.

"Your god damn right I'm not happy cop!"

"Hey, it's Lieutenant to you. I addressed you by you rank; you will do the same for me."

That didn't help his mood. "Fuck you Lieutenant! What were you thinking; you should have called the proper channels to handle this! Not go all cowboy and do it YOURSELF!"

"I did, I called the ONI field station at Great Lakes and guess fucking what Colonel, and I was assured that nothing could go wrong! That the weapons were decommissioned and no one knew they were being transferred!"

"You better watch your tone Lieutenant, because I will tear you a new asshole!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Right after I said that Nick, James, Mason, Alex, Akira, Wendy, Ed, Al, Roy, Winry and Riza gathered behind me and gave said Lieutenant Colonel the death posse stare down. "You want to revise your statement, Colonel?"

He changed his tone quick. "Whatever, it doesn't matter because the Army is taking over the investigation."

"The hell it is Colonel! I saw how well they did looking for weapons in Iraq, god forbid you try to find one in Chicago!"

"I don't give a shit about your opinion Lieutenant, The Chicago Police Department is not equipped to handle this kind of investigation!"

"I beg to differ Colonel."

We all turned to see where that came from. It was Captain. Detillo. "Colonel I just got off the phone with the President explaining the situation: he is under the opinion that since the plot was discovered by and was attempted to be thwarted by a documented field associate of the Office of Naval Intelligence, the Navy has jurisdiction. Furthermore, since said field associate is a respected Lieutenant in the police department, the Chicago PD will handle the city investigation while the Army will take care of the investigation outside the city."

"But-!"

"It's final Colonel. You can go now."

The Lieutenant Colonel saluted and walked off top where ever the asshole was before he came over to bother me.

"Sorry I didn't take the threat seriously Ripley. I meant what I said to the Colonel: this situation is in your control."

Ron too walked off, leaving us standing in the middle of a big damn mess. Time to play the game. I turned to the team and began to dictate instructions.

"You heard him people, time to boogie: Nick, have public relations write up press release stating that a "decommissioned nuclear device" has been stolen and somewhere in the city. Make sure they say that the device is not active and that radiation exposer is minimal and that if they have any tips call the SIU tip line being set up. Then take James, Mason and Al and run the phone banks to chase the leads."

"You got it."

"Alex, you're the senior detective, take Wendy and Akira and run down who rented the truck and the helicopter by the end of the day. The rest of you. . . "

All that was left was Riza, Ed, Winry and Roy. "Will work with me and work the Amestris angle. I found this in the truck" I showed them the picture of the transmutation circle I found. "If it's clear that the weapon is not in the city then somehow they teleported it somewhere else. We're going to set up shop at my uncle's bar, I called him and he's cool with it. Let's move people!"

We started our trek to our respective vehicles when something else popped into my head.

"Nick!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Find the best tattoo artist in Chicago and haul him and his tools to the bar."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

The Hare and the Who. 8:30pm

The damn place was buzzing with nervous energy. Patrol cops kept coming and going to do check in's and chase down leads, my detectives were doing their tasks. Hell even Uncle Liam was helping answering phones and dolling out the next search area to a group of officers. Me, I was pouring over my alchemy texts while the tattoo artist was finishing the transmutation array that stretched from me shoulder down to my wrist.

"Lord Shawn what would your father think of this."

"Well Liam if I told him that it was for a purpose and not for fun I think he would understand."

Liam nodded. "What is it anyway?"

"It's the array I came up with for a two stage combat alchemy that uses lighting. Stage one reconstructs the conductive metals in my blood, solidifying them in a way as not to block the flow of blood. Stage two involves manipulating the oxygen in the air to mimic what happens in a thunder cloud. When the lighting is formed it should travel down the length of my arm and shoot out of my fingers. I'll test it once tattoo man is done."

Ed walked over to inform me of some news he must have. "Roy just called from the, what did he call it, the medical examiner's office, to confirm that the men at the interstate were part of the Military Police company and the weapons used were from the stolen batch."

"Swell, somehow Greenwood has moved from one to two people teleportation to being able to move entire groups! What am I missing!"

_Nothing was swapped in the truck. _What. . . you're right. If Kimblee used the same array to bring Ed and the rest here, something should have been in the weapons place.

"Greenwood did it."

Ed looked at me. "Come again Lieutenant?"

"He did what is grandfather couldn't: he mastered teleportation alchemy. That son of a bitch. . . but why kill Donaldson? We would never have connected the dots like this if he wasn't dead. What do you think Liam?"

"What did they teach at the University?"

"Both taught advanced chemistry" answered Ed. I think this cop thing is rubbing off on him. I added an extra tidbit, "They had an argument shortly before the murder about the usefulness of alchemy in modern science. But why would a man of intellect like Greenwood kill someone over an argument?"

"Maybe this dude showed the other one it could be done."

We all looked down at the tat man. "Come again my inked friend."

"I don't know about college professors, but if someone tells me I can't do something, like a really rippin tat, I show him I can."

Some people should be cops; this man is a prime example. "I think he's right. Donaldson's dismissal of alchemy was tantamount to rubbing salt on Greenwood's family wound, so he shows Donaldson that it can be done. Then it hits him that he possibly fucked up whatever his plans were so he had to kill him. How's the ink?"

"Done dude."

"Excellent. Add an extra $150 to your price, a gift for the advice. My uncle will pay you."

"Glad to help the five-oh. Killer tat by the way."

Liam and tat man left and I stood up to admire the work. Nick was right; this man knew how to work a needle. Speaking of my Italian friend, he came up from the phone bank with news.

"Just got off the phone with Alex. The truck was stolen from a food distribution hub in North Chicago two days ago, and the helicopter was rented yesterday. Now Alex had to rough up the pilot to get this info I'm about to tell you: the pilot was told to fly to the scene, hover over it for about six minutes than fly off back to the helipad. Nothing was picked up."

A diversion, what the hell for? Why would Gre- _Right guy, right reason, wrong outcome boss. There are two masterminds here. . . _Fuck me. "Anyone from Amestris follow me outside! You too Nick."

We all went outside in front of the bar. I talked, they listened. "Roy, out of all the things you told me about Kimblee, two stuck out: he loved the beauty of explosives and he is very philosophical."

"So?"

"I don't care how refined someone is, being the only man imprisoned during what was equal to a genocide then getting cheated out of immortality by being absorbed by a faux human is enough to drive one to revenge."

Roy crossed his arms and looked puzzled. "Where are your going with this Lieutenant?"

"Both Kimblee and Greenwood are out for revenge and are using each other to fulfill their vendetta. Kimblee used Alan Greenwood and his teleportation alchemy to get his hands on the ultimate explosive expression the 21st Century has to offer: a thermal nuclear bomb. What better way to get back at the people who fucked him over than annihilating their capital."

The realization hit him hard; his eyes went wide with horror. "He's going to hit Central!"

"Damn right. Chicago wasn't his target. That array I found in the truck, it was the final product of Greenwood's labors. If I'm correct, it should simply open up to a point in your universe."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well Ed. . ." I outstretched my right arm with a clammed fist. Concentrating, I watched as the array on my arm lit up in a blue glow. I could feel the metal in my veins solidify and the electrical energy surround my arm. When the right amount of power was reached I pulled my arm back like I was getting ready for a punch, pushed together and extended my index and middle finger, turned my wrist sideways and forced my arm forward. A great bolt of lightning shot out of my arm and traveled down the road and hit a parked car. It erupted into flames. The three alchemists stood there with their mouths agape at my display. I continued my train of thought.

"If I can successfully create lighting based combat alchemy, I think I can guarantee that the teleportation array will work. Have Alex continue the search in the city for the nuke to cover our asses Nick. Tomorrow we leave for Amestris."


	16. Back Home

1**A/N: Holy shit an update! Sorry for the wait, I wasn't sure if we would still have internet and dragged ass. Still have a connection, but I don't know for how long. Again I'm sorry for the long wait; I promise that this story will not die, with or without internet. Somehow I will update. Keep the faith!**

_Nothing's what you thought it would be_-The Pass, Rush

Outside The Hair and The Who. 9:20am

Chicago, Illinois

October 8th 2011

Today's the day: Me, Nick, Roy and Riza are going to their world to find the bomb. After much arguing it was decided that Ed, Al and Winry would stay, just in case I'm wrong. They didn't want to at first, but when I told them I had memorized the teleportation array that will get them home they calmed down and agreed. Riza and Roy had on their military uniforms while me and Nick had on our dress uniforms and carried with us a couple changes of cloths and other items (our guns and plenty of ammo)

"Is everyone who's going ready?" They all nodded. "Good. Roy, where would be a good place to teleport too?"

"Grumman's office, he the leader of our country."

"Fill in the destination."

I tossed him the chalk and let him scribble in the destination. When he was done he handed the chalk back and moved out of the way. Concentrating, I laid my hands down on either side of the transmutation circle. The familiar bright light erupted from the circle, but then a perfect square the shape of a door rose out of the ground, open and reviling an old man with an odd moustache sitting at a desk with a look of surprise.

"You first Roy, he knows you."

He walked through the opening, followed by Riza, then Nick and finally me. When all parties were through the opening I closed the opening and took my place next to Roy. Fair to say that the old man in front of us was beyond confused.

"General. Mustang! Lt. Hawkeye! Where have you been! And what just happened! And who are those two men with you!"

I made the first move, "Lieutenant. Shawn Meehan of the Chicago Police Department and this is my hetero life partner Sergeant. Nick Peretti."

The man with the odd moustache just looked at a minute before he found the words he was looking for.

"Are you crazy?"

"According to my doctor, yes. But anyway, me and Roy can explain everything, including why we just showed up in your office."

I moved out of Roy's and let him have the floor

Thirty Minutes Later

It took a half hour but the time and attention to detail paid off: at the end of our yarn the Führer didn't label us bat crazy and have us shot. He believed us.

"General, I want all forces on high alert and tearing this nation apart looking for Kimblee and this weapon. Leave no stone unturned, search every house, every barn if you have to. Lt. Meehan you and your Sergeant will coordinate with the Military Police and set up checkpoints across and search every building in the city. I will inform them of your arrival."

"Yes sir."

The Fuhrer then made several calls lasting about five minutes each before turning his attention back to me. "While I'm grateful for your help, I'm afraid that I can make living arrang-."

"That's already been taken care of Sir" interrupted Roy. While in Lt. Meehan's universe Lt. Hawkeye and he started a relationship. He will be at her residence."

Damn Roy, just spill it out for everyone to hear. Riza went a shade of deep red at how blunt Roy put it. I don't blame her for feeling that way, little weird to have your superior tell the leader of you country in so many words "hey, where fucking".

"Really. . . well good for you Lt. Hawkeye, he looks like a good man."

Oh my god this is not happening. Riza stood strait and nodded to him, "Thank you . . . sir."

"Okay now that Roy has spilled the beans on me and Riza's dating status, where do I put up my zesty Italian?"

"Will you stop calling me that Shawn."

"No."

"Asshole."

"Ass bandit"

"Hey!" yelled Roy, "I may have an idea, but I have to ask said person first to clear it. If there is anything else, are we dismissed?"

"Yes General. Lt. Hawkeye will you escort our guests to the military police command center."

"Yes Sir." We all saluted the mustachioed leader and exited his office, Roy went right and me, Riza and Nick went left. Halfway down the hall I decided that the quite was boring. "So, um, how fast do rumors spread in your military?"

"Very fast Shawn. Why do you ask?"

"I just don't want those below you in rank thinking you're easy that's all."

"Shawn," said Nick, "If anyone dose I think she'll just shoot'em dead."

"Would you babe? Shoot'em dead?"

A small grin crossed her face, answering my questions. We came to a stop at a plain door with a class window marked **MILITARY POLICE**. "This is your stop you two. I'll meet you out front when the day is done. Bye Shawn."

A quick kiss and she left me and Nick alone outside the door. "Well Nick, looks like it's me and you're again. Have you felt neglected lately?"

"No, I'm not a child Shawn. I'd be worried if you didn't interact with Riza more than me. People would start to talk in the office."

"They already do. We've been a rumored couple since '97. Now let's go in and do some good." I barley had the door opened when everyone inside the room stood at attention and hollered "Sir!" They stayed at attention until me and Nick closed the door and went to the center of the room. It was good sized, with several desks and an office at the far end. There was about thirty men in the room, most were officers and a few were senior NCO's wearing uniforms like Riza except without the ribbon and they were dark grey.

"At ease. I trust you were all informed of the situation at hand?" Everyone gave a yes sir. "Good, I'm Lieutenant. Shawn Meehan and this is my partner Sergeant. Nick Peretti. The Military Police has been tasked with searching the capital for the weapon and preventing it from leaving the city. Who's the ranking officer?"

A thin man off average height with well-kept hair and glasses stepped forward. "That would be me Lieutenant. Colonel. Powers, commander of the Central City Military Police detachment."

"Pleasure Colonel. How many men do you have under your command?"

"A little over two thousand, we had more but the mass defection last month lessened our numbers."

Two thousand, that's good. "You have a map Colonel?"

"Yes Lieutenant, over here." The Colonel led me and Nick to a large map that was set up on a table near the Colonel's office. I couldn't have asked for an easier city to have to search. _The city is a big damn circle, what luck. _

"Okay everyone listen closely. I want checkpoints on every main road out of the capital every two miles, full search of every truck or large vehicle that tries to exit the city. Colonel. Powers will oversee this."

"Yes sir."

"Sergeant. Peretti will command the tip line, determine what are viable leads and what's just the rambling's of madmen wanting attention."

"Lieutenant," asked Colonel. Powers, "What will you be doing?"

"I, will be leading raids. I want the location of every abandoned warehouse, farm house, outhouse and apartment building in the city. Are we clear on our jobs?"

Everyone shook their heads in approval. "Then let's move people we have a bomb to find."

Outside Central Command, 6:18pm

The city is in high alert. Colonel. Powers had the checkpoints up and running an hour after our conversation. Nick's tip lines gathered thousands of leads, most were useless. And I conducted close to fifteen raids. We were tired beyond what the normal human can endure; even my other voice is tired. Riza and Roy were waiting at the bottom of the steps in front of Central Command.

"My darling Riza, so good to see your lovely face!"

"Long day Shawn?"

I draped my arms on either of her shoulders and leaned in a little. "So long. I haven't kicked in that many doors since my days in Narcotics. All I want to do now is snuggle like a little girl next to you on a couch."

Riza smiled and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Well then we should get home then Shawn. Nick, you'll follow Roy, he found a place for you to stay. Do you like kids?"

"I don't hate them, why?"

"You'll find out. Come on you drama queen lets go home."

"Look at me Nick, a woman is taking me home."

Nick and Roy rolled their eyes at me as Riza dragged me to her place.

Home of Gracia and Elicia Hughes. 6:30pm

Roy and Nick were at the door, waiting for it to open. Roy and knocked and heard someone "Just a minute" on the other side. "You don't mind rooming with a kid do you Nick?"

"It's good Roy, I like kids and they like me."

Standing at the open door was the wife of the late Maes Hughes, a smile on her face and five year old Elicia clinging to her leg. "Roy, good to see you again. This must be the guest?"

Nick wasn't paying attention, so Roy had to jab Nick in the side to get his attention. "What-oh sorry ma'am! Sergeant. Nick Peretti, Chicago Police Department. Has Roy explained the whole. . . other universe thing?"

"Yes he has Sgt. Peretti, pleased to meet you."

"Oh, call me Nick, only my boss Lt. Meehan calls me Sgt. Peretti, and that's only when I wake him up from a nap in his office."

She chuckled and gave a smile to the two visitors. "Come in you two." She led them to the living room, little Elicia keeping her eyes on the strange man. Nick took a seat on the couch while Roy and Gracia went into the kitchen. And Elicia sat on the floor, still staring at Nick.

"Your dressed funny, are you will the military like my daddy was?"

"In a way little lady, see. . . I'm from a different world."

"You're an alien!"

"No silly I'm a human!" Nick had to laugh before he could finish his thought. "I come from a different version of Earth. Now on that version of Earth I'm a police officer, not military. I protect people, people like you and your mom."

She tilted her head at the Italian American man, and when her little mind decided that he was safe she asked him a question. "Can I sit on your shoulders mister?"

"Sure, I'll even let you play with my hair."

Ten minutes later Roy and Gracia came back into the living room to find Elicia sitting on Nick's shoulders, both laughing like a couple of giddy children. They had to smile at that.

"Mommy! Is Nick staying with us!"

"Yes darling, now hop off his shoulders and wash up for dinner."

"Yay! You sit next to me Nick!" All watched as the little girl skipped off to wash her hands in preparation for dinner.

"Roy, I think she likes me, what do you think?"

Roy chuckled, "Yeah she dose Nick, just don't let her meet Shawn or you'll so be out of the running for favorite. So Gracia, can he stay?"

"Of course, if Elicia can make him her friend in only ten minutes, he's always welcome here."

Riza'a Apartment. 8:00pm

I love getting out of the uniform and chillin with my number one girl. Right now we're both in comfortable cloths sitting on the couch enjoying wine and each other's company. She was resting her head on my shoulder when she asked me a question. "Shawn, what are we going to do about us when this whole mess is over?"

"Well, we have three options: one, we visit each other and stay in our separate worlds. Two, we end it, not really an option that one, more like a sad ending. Or three, one of us moves into their world."

"I knew you'd say that. If I was to, leave the military after all this and receive my pension, could I join you in Chicago?"

I looked into those pretty brown eyes and right away I could tell that the scenario she just laid out before me wasn't a what if: she was leaving the military, and she was asking if she could move in.

"I'd say that I would love nothing more than to have you be with me in the great city of Chicago. So what would be your post military career love?"

"I don't know" she said slyly, "Maybe you can convince your boss to let me keep my rank in the Sensitive Investigations Unit?"

"So you want to quit the military just to join the Chicago PD? I think I love you." Just when the heavy petting was to start the damn phone rang. I answered. "Lieutenant. Shawn Meehan. . . really. . . is thaaaat so. . . we'll be there." I hung up the phone and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Kimblee tried the whole "fake lead to lure us into a trap" trick! Oh shit, suit up and grab a gun babe." Let's go and humor them, kill a few and get the real location of the bomb. Call Roy and Nick too, bring the whole damn party!"

We both made tracks to our weapons and proper clothing. Time to end this mess.


	17. The Final Sacrifice

1

_No hero in your tragedy_

_No daring in your escape_-The Pass, Rush

Warehouse

Central City

October 9th, 1919. 12:19am

"Picked a good spot. No residents around to hear a commotion, take a while to find our bodies."

"Thanks Shawn, real good way to build confidante before a gunfight."

"You're welcome babe." Me and Riza found the warehouse easy enough; it was the only one still standing in this part of town. We decided not to wait for back up, which was about an hour away and just go in. Having trouble not looking at her: that black turtle neck really extenuates what she's working with. I just threw my uniform back on

"Stop staring at my chest and let's go."

"You are no fun." We ran to the front door and each picked a side guns drawn. And what do you know; Riza is still packing the S&W 4065-1 she got in my world. "Grown accustom to the .45 Riza?"

"Maybe, it's a better bullet than the ones here. I would like one like yours though"

"Maybe if you're good I'll put a word in and see what I can do. On three. . ." Riza put her hand on the door and I began the count.

"One. . . Two. . . Three!"

She swung the door open and went in first followed by me .We each picked a side and did a sweep before going in further into the warehouse. At first glance it looked like it was full of boxes and barrels. _Don't let it fool you Shawn, their just for show. Head for the middle_.

"My second opinion tells me all this is just for show. I guess the real prize is in the middle of the building."

"Shawn, do you really have a voice in your head?"

"Yep, why lie about something like that for so long? It has its moments of brilliance. Let's go into the middle and see what we're working with."

Riza followed me thought the maze of boxes, our weapons still drawn down just in case, to the middle of the warehouse. Right about now I feel like Jennifer Connolly in _Labyrinth_, waiting for David Bowie to appear. The farther we went in I kept an ear out for any out of the ordinary sound, and of course my ears picked up hundreds. Our would be killers think they are being quite as mice, but I can hear their breathing and the creak of boot leather and grinding of dirt when they adjust their feet.

Finally we found the center of the warehouse. They had moved every box and crate to the outside and left a massive open space right in the center. But the center wasn't completely empty. The nuke was resting on a folding table on the left hand side of a big transmutation circle drawn in what looked like blood with a pile of random materials inside the circle.

"Shawn what the hell is that?"

I stepped to the edge and looked at the circle to see what kind it was. The answer wasn't a happy one. "It's human."

"Well aren't you smart."

From the shadows came Kimblee and Greenwood. Me and Riza whipped our guns at them, but in only made him laugh. "You think we're alone?" He snapped his fingers and the reminder of the renegade Military Company came from the shadows armed with sub machine guns and rifles, all pointed at us.

"If you're expecting us to cower you'll be waiting awhile. All of you really need to not shift on your feet."

"You heard that? Alan was right, you are former military. So I guess you're used to being outnumbered then."

I really do not like him. "Yeah. But before me and Riza kill all of you have a question for Alan. I know why Kimblee wants the nuke, good ol' payback, but what do you get out of this? Why would you kill Donaldson and steal a warhead for this prick?"

"Because," he began, cold fury dripping off every word, "I wanted the power to show everyone that my father was not crazy. I wanted to punish those morons at The Shop for firing me and stealing my work! I wanted to for so long but didn't know how, then one day I accidently discovered this universe and found Kimblee, who was more than willing to show me the true power of Alchemy if I could help him with his vendetta. So I committed treason and murder to further my goal. But it was all worth it in the end."

An evil grin curled on his face when he finished his rant. "You stupid bastard. You did all this just to prove your family's not a group of crazies? Grow up. Now shut up and let us kill you."

"Why would you kill him or me Lieutenant? We can give you back what you lost, no doubt you noticed that this a human transmutation circle and all that stuff in the middle is the raw ingredients for a human."

I'm not like where this is going. My brain started malfunction and emotion started to take over. "That's. . .that's all well and good, but if you're talking about what I think you're talking about, you're full of shit. You'd need a piece of the person, and I know that you two couldn't have gotten one."

"Shawn what are you tal-." Riza stopped dead when Greenwood removed a human thigh bone from behind him and began to twirl it like it was a drum stick. My sight went red and any thought of just shooting them left. They were going to die by the circle.

I could barely conceal mu rage. "Where did you get that. . ."

"Took it from your wife's grave myself." said Kimblee, who was now standing next to me on my right side and talking right into my ear. Greenwood tossed into the pile. "Tell you what Lieutenant, you let us keep our time table and turn Central into a creator, and you can bring back your wife. . . how does that sound?"

Thought after thought raced, reality was twisted and life seemed to be smiling at me. I didn't know what to say. The darkness that has swallowed me these last two years was screaming for me to say yes, to finally reunited with her and forget this ever happened. My other voice was quite, any reasonable option was gone. Yes was the only option. . .

"Shawn. . ."

Something awoke in me, Riza's voice drove of the darkness and I knew right then what would happen if I was to try. "No."

I could feel Kimblee's wicked smile next to me. "Oh Shawn you make it sound like you have a choice." He snapped his fingers and from behind me I heard Riza struggle and the clank of a gun dropping when a beast of a man disarm her then hold a knife to her neck. "Now allow me to re word my request: do the transmutation or Riza will have her neck slit open."

Does he think I'm stupid? I know that if I do it I'll be killed and they'll kill her anyway. But, they did give me the opening. And if my ears deceive me, I think I hear reinforcements _you're crazy you know that._

"You win Kimblee."

"Shawn no!"

"Hush woman!" I put my hands up, my gun still in my right hand. "Can I say one last thing to Riza?"

"Why not?"

I gave him a grin and turned my head to Riza. "Riza look at me." She looked at me, and right then I put my thump on the safety. "Make sure you unlock the safety" What happened next would have looked like slow motion to someone looking in: I tossed my Springfield at her while at the same time I used my right arm and clamped it around Kimblee's left. Then swung my left hand to my back, drew my back up and pointed it over my right shoulder and put a .357 bullet into the head of Riza's captor, he was flung back and Riza dove for and grabbed my Springfield.

Still clamped to Kimblee I began to create lighting and centered it around where are arms where touching. He started to scream in pain and I felt my arm begin to singe, then I swung my back up around and shot Greenwood in both his knees so he would crumple right into the circle.

A bullet entered my left shoulder, followed by what felt like twelve more enter my body in various places. I killed two more when the door to the warehouse burst open and the sound of fresh gunfire started.

I stopped the lighting and looked at what I had wanted to accomplish: I had burned me and Kimblee so bad our sleeves were gone and our touching flesh was blackened and fused together. "Let's transmutate you mother fucker!"

Greenwood was still in the circle when he heard me say that. I put my hands on the outside of the circle and it began to glow red and let loose red lighting.

"This is for raiding my wife's grave you pathetic fuck! Tell your grandfather I said fuck you!" Greenwood began to scream and cry when his body started to be deconstructed from the feet up. It was a quick process, and just before his head was shredded he gave the world his last ever word.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then he was gone and everything went dark.

The Gate of Truth

A great big gate was in front of me when I opened my eyes again. Kimblee was still attached to me, looking confused and in considerable pain.

"I told you that you would see me soon." A creepy voice came from behind me, and when I looked to see who it was I was greeted by a completely blank figure outlined in grey and was the same height and build as me, complete with the attached Kimblee.

"So you did. So this is the no no zone uh. Seems I've been a bad boy by coming here."

"Yes you have. Although I must admit, your reason is far more sinister than what Edward Elric's was."

"What do you mean sinister?" Kimblee was confused and scared and I lapped it up.

"Don't you know Kimblee? Trespassing in God's domain gets you an automatic trip into the Gate of Truth. And payment is a bodily sacrifice." I put on my best sick smile, then what was coming hit Kimblee

"NO! That can't be fair! It's not right!"

"But it is, "said The Truth, "Mr. Meehan if a very cleaver man. He knew that no one leaves this domain without payment for the knowledge they will receive. Mr. Elric gave a limb and learned much, but when Mr. Meehan gives his _second _body to me, his knowledge will dwarf any who have passed before."

"BUT I'M NOT HIS SECOND BODY!"

"Yes you are, that burn has melded your flesh to his, making you both as one. Good luck to you Shawn."

The Gate creaked open and a great sucking sensation began to drag us into the Gate. Kimblee lost it and began to scream that it wasn't fair. "Time for the ride asshole!" We were lifted off our feet and flew into the Gate, which closed as soon as our feet cleared. Suddenly my mind was filling with the knowledge and the truth of Alchemy, every secret and every possible outcome being stored into my brain. Then from beside me I heard Kimblee scream louder than ever when his body began to disintegrate. His death was just as fast as Greenwood's, but it was me who gave the parting words to Kimblee. "Try to come back from this one!" Pure rage was the last expression he ever gave as his face and head turned to ribbons and floated away. Again everything went dark.

Warehouse

Pain beyond anything was what greeted me when I came too on the floor, lying in a pool of my blood. Thirteen bullets had rittled my body and a great open wound was on my right arm. I could see the bone and the edges were black.

"He's awake!" That's Nick, I hope that means we won. I tuned my head and saw Nick, Roy, Ed Al, Riza and a bunch of other personnel were all looking at me. Riza ran to me.

"Shawn! Where's-."

"Kimblee and Greenwood? In little partials somewhere, victims of human transmutation." Then I remembered what should be in the circle. I looked in that direction and what was there made me want to vomit. It was a grey, slimy abomination that was weeping. I sat up slowly.

"Shawn-."

"Give me my gun." I told her in a dead tone. She gave it to me and I used in to help me up. Once upright I could feel the bullets in me, especially the ones in my legs. I limped over to the abomination and looked at it. It had her eyes.

"Shawn. . . please. . . end this. . .", was all that it could croak out. It was Jamie, but I couldn't leave her like this. I raised my gun and shot the creature that was Jamie Meehan in the head with the last bullet, killing it instantly. I could feel my blood dripping out of me; I didn't have much time left before I would pass out. Limping faster I got to the bomb, set my gun on the table and looked for something I could transmutate. I found a sub machine and dragged it over to me, clapped my hands, set them down and turned the gun into a screw driver and wire cutters.

I picked them up and got to work on the bomb. The timer wasn't ticking on the bomb but it was armed and I didn't know the deactivation code. Everyone watched I unscrewed the key pad, fiddled around till' I found the correct wires and cut them. The bomb died and was safe, and I collapsed to the ground. Everyone's voice got loud and Riza ran over to me and kneeled next to me, crying. I smiled

"Riza, I have about thirty seconds before I pass out, so I want to ask you a question."

"What is it Shawn?"

"Will you marry me?" The last thing I saw was Riza's beautiful brown eyes go wide with surprise.

October 14th 1919, 2:19pm. Central Hospital

"Why does my face itch?" Odd thing to ask, but I really want to know. Slowly my eyes opened to a hospital ceiling. Then I remembered what happened and deduced that I was out cold for a while. Something warm stirred next to me. It was Riza, curled up next to me wearing the same cloths she was when we went to the warehouse. She was on my lips with a kiss before I could get a word in edge wise. It was a quick one so I was able to talk again.

"How long have I been out?"

"Five days. The doctor's removed thirteen bullets from your body and had to do major skin graphing on your arm. You're lucky you survived Shawn."

I grinned. "Story of my life honey. Hey, look at it this way, Central was saved and both Kimblee and Greenwood are dead. So. . . yes or no?"

She looked at me funny, I think she forgot. Then a loving smile sprang up on her face, it came back to her. "What do you think the answer is you silly shit?"

"I think," I began, "that my Mom is getting a new daughter in law." We began to kiss again, longer and VERY deeper than the first one if you know what I mean.

"You two mind getting down a little later?" My hetero life partner Nick entered with a giant teddy bear (what an asshole!), followed by Ed, Al, Roy and Winry. "Nice to see your awake Shawn."

All I could do was smile at the sight before me. Almost a week and a half ago I was dead set on dying and had not a clue that any other world existed. Now I have a new love in my life and a group of people I'm glad to consider friends. "So what brings all of you here, come to see me with stubble?"

"Hardly Shawn." said Roy. "I told the Grumman about your Alchemy research and as a reward for saving the city he's told me to tell you that when your well again the a State Alchemist Exam is waiting for you."

"Sweet. So Nick, how's the unit been doing without me?"

"About that Shawn, toss me your badge." That can't be good. I did as he asked and looked at him funny

"Am I fired?"

"While Commander. Winters is unhappy about the damage to the highway, no. But he feels your current badge is unfitting of your rank. Congrat's ya stupid Mick." He tossed me another badge, confused I looked at it then got the message. Machined into the badge in small print was the word "Captain" Riza saw it too and gave me a congratulatory kiss on the cheek.

"Captain huh? Never thought I see the day. Don't tell me he left you at Sergeant?"

"Hell no mother fucker, I made Lieutenant! I also spoke to Commander. Winters and he said they can stay on the job, but only one can stay a Sergeant."

"They? I thought only Riza wanted to stay?"

Ed quipped in. "Well, me and Al talked about it and decided that with this teleportation Alchemy, there's no reason we can't stay in your world and visit this one. And it was fun being a cop."

Okay, that was unexpected, but what the hell the more the merrier! "Works for me. Now it's our turn to make an announcement. Everyone, meet the future Mrs. Meehan." Riza blushed when they all clapped for us; Winry ran up and gave her a hug. Then a doctor walked in holding a clip board.

"Congratulations Lieutenant. Hawkeye, its twins!"

Nick lost his breath, Ed fainted, Al's mouth fell open, Roy fainted and Winry got watery eyed again. I just looked at the doctor then back at Riza, who had went a very bright shade of red.

"Twins. . . as in. . . your. . . with my. . . twins?"

She shook her head yes, and then whispered. "I didn't get my period when you were still out cold, so I had the hospital check. I'm pregnant, with twins."

I shot up and started kissing her again, and I'm not sure when we stopped either. Twins!

_Good for you man, good for you. _


	18. Friends & Family

**A/N: The final chapter is hear! As of right now, this story is the first in what I call my _Spiritual Awareness Universe_. So far this story and my other finished product _Of all These Yesterdays_ the only ones so far. But, don't worry people, more will come soon. Look forward to my next feature _Darker Than Blue_, coming soon. I should also note that most of my OC's pack M1911A1 (Government Model to us nonmilitary people) .45 caliber handguns. John Woo has the Beretta in most of his films; I have the Government Model in my stories.**

1_All of us get lost in the darkness_

_Dreamers learn to steer by the stars_

_All of us do time in the gutter_

_Dreamers turn to look at the cars_- The Pass, Rush

Meehan Family Home, 8:37am

Morgan Park. Chicago, IL

Sunday, December 25 2011

Ma was over the moon when I told her me and Riza were not only getting married, but that she'd have two twin granddaughters(we had the sex checked) to fawn over. Had the wedding as soon as I left the hospital and could walk without wobbling. Nick was my best man and Winry was the maid of honor. Ma cried like a baby the whole time. She'll have a change to cry again soon, Ed and Winry will say "I Do" in mid-January.

True to his word Commander. Winters allowed Ed, Al and Riza to stay on the job. Riza is in the units Sergeant now that Nick is my Lieutenant, and both the Elric's are now Detectives and couldn't be happier in this universe. They even got homes: Al rents an apartment in South Chicago and Ed and Winry have a cozy little abode right here in Morgan Park. Along with my promotions and new jobs we all got awards from the city.

I took the State Alchemist Exam, and passed with flying colors. I'm now known as the "Thunderbolt Alchemist" The prof being the silver pocket watch that now rests in my pocket on this Christmas morning. The whole gang stayed over last night just to celebrate, even Roy dropped in for the occasion from Central. Most of the gifts have been opened already and Winry is in the kitchen with Ma making breakfast, but I had a special one for my wife. While she was looking away I reached behind the couch and picked up the box that everyone but her knew was hidden.

"Surprise Riza!"

"What? Where did you get that?"

"I'll never tell. But, you remember the conversation we had about weapons outside the warehouse? About you wanting a .45 like mine?"

Her eyes got big as she unwrapped the gift, and in no time she found the prize. Under the purple wrapping paper was a small blue plastic case with "Smith & Wesson" stamped on it. "Shawn you didn't!"

"I did baby, I even got all the paperwork and haggling done for you to use it. Open it up, see the fun inside."

Riza flipped up the latches on the box while we all watched with anticipation. Then I saw what I was waiting for, her big smile. Inside the case was a stainless steel hand gun with black checkered grips.

"Merry Christmas Riza. A Smith & Wesson SW1911 single action .45 caliber pistol. Only the best for you." She set it down and gave me a big hug (Nick, ever the smart ass, "awww'd" like a moron.) Over Riza's shoulder I spotted me and Jamie's wedding photo. It was Riza's decision to leave it and others with me and Jamie up and around. Said she would never force me to forget her, and accepted that I'll always have a place for Jamie in my heart.

I told her she was too worried about it. Do I miss her? Every day, but now I have someone who I can confided in about and won't take it as buyer's remorse. Riza is my everything, just like Jamie was all those years, and I won't trade Riza for anything. I smiled at the photo.

'You think she's happy for me?'

_I guarantee she is Shawn._

Good enough for me.

**End**


End file.
